


【仙流】可爱的追求者

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/可爱的追求者
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

01.

暑假结束后，仙道从东京折返镰仓市。

去往陵南高校的一条道路两旁，开满了白色的胡枝子，花朵挨着花朵攒成一片，无数放课后的女学生们在路边伫立观赏。

仙道正在烦恼待会儿要回租住的公寓做扫除这件事，他刚走出校门，就看见湘北篮球队的王牌流川枫扶着单车站在眼前。

流川的表情看起来很冷淡，夕阳金红色的余晖铺在他偏长的黑发上。

“嗨。”仙道微笑着向流川打了声招呼，“我看了你们在广岛的比赛，你被撞伤的那只眼睛没事吧？”

“没事。”流川目不转睛地看着仙道。

“嗯。那就好。”仙道顺口问了句，“你怎么会来我们学校？”

流川抿了下嘴回答：“找你。”

“嗯？”仙道显出讶异的样子，“约我打球？但今天我没有空诶，改天吧。”

“不是打球。”流川推着单车走近仙道，他停下脚步后看起来有点犹豫，“另外的事。”

“什么？”仙道一头雾水地问。

流川缄默良久，从双肩包里变戏法似的拿出一束粉色的蔷薇花塞进仙道的怀里，他微微扬起下巴，用倔傲的语气说：“我想追你。”

仙道顿时惊诧地瞪大了双眼，甚至以为自己产生了幻听，怔愣了半天才回过神来，讪笑着说：“这该不会是你们球队谋划的整蛊游戏吧。”

“我是认真的。”流川的眉头皱了起来，“你考虑一下。”他说完跨上单车掉了个头飞快地骑走了。

“喂，流川枫，你搞什么？”仙道冲着他远去的背影茫然地呼喊了一句。

此时，越野宏明和相田彦一有说有笑地走了过来，他们看见抱着蔷薇花束的仙道同时愣了愣。

“仙道学长，你要去约会吗？”彦一向来十分关注仙道的一举一动。

“伤脑筋啊，我好像被湘北那个一年级的小鬼给耍了……”仙道抓了下眉毛，扭头对彦一说。

“湘北？”越野上前用手肘撞了仙道一下，“你打算祸害外校的女生？”

仙道斜了他一眼：“拜托，是我被人追求诶。”

彦一站在旁边摸着下巴，微微仰起头若有所思地嘟哝：“湘北……一年级的小鬼……”他隐约回想起四月份练习赛后，仙道似乎说过“湘北那个一年级的小鬼还不赖嘛”之类的话，朝着这个方向琢磨，彦一顿悟过来，他把惊异的目光转向仙道，“仙道学长，你指的是流川枫？”

仙道耸了下肩膀，给了他一个肯定的眼神。

“啊？”越野不禁提高了声音，“那个拽得要命的流川枫送花给你？”

“太莫名其妙了。我都还没来得及问清楚究竟是什么情况，他就骑车跑掉了。”仙道苦恼地揉了下眉毛。

彦一低头从书包里拿出他的调查笔记，迅速翻到某一页，蹙眉说道：“果然……流川枫在和我们的小组赛上有说过‘仙道是我的’这样一句话。”他说完合上笔记本，看向仙道：“千真万确，是樱木随口告诉我的。”

越野搭住他的肩膀：“小彦一，你怎么跟谁都有往来？”

“那是当然。”彦一的眼中闪烁起自豪的光亮，“要想成为优秀的情报工作者，必须交友广泛。”

“所以说，流川枫看上我们家仙道了？”越野露出调侃的神情。

“能不能给点正常的反应？”仙道叹了口气，“流川是个不折不扣的男人诶，他说要追求我，你们不觉得很奇怪吗？”

“朋友，恋爱自由。”越野挑了下眉，一副事不关己的模样。

“仙道学长竟然跟流川枫在交往！”彦一像是发现了新大陆一般又惊又喜，摸出自动铅再度打开他的调查笔记翻到空白的一页“刷刷刷”地记录起来。

“我怎么就跟他在交往了？”仙道对于彦一的这一定论深感无力。

“你要把送花这件事着重注明啦。”越野在旁指导起来，“蔷薇是什么花语来着……让我想想。啊，对了……求爱，爱的思念……快，快，全部写上。”

“是，越野学长！”彦一目光灼灼地奋笔疾书。

“喂，你们两个有没有在听我讲话？”仙道眯了下眼睛，盯着他的两位损友。

“真是看不出来诶。”彦一边写边感慨，“流川枫简直酷毙了，打了两场比赛就把仙道学长追到手了。”

仙道深深地叹了口气，自觉已经无法跟他们沟通了，他垂下眼看了看怀中的蔷薇花束，内心充满了复杂的情绪。流川枫这小子也太乱来了吧？

令仙道更为困扰的事发生在第二天，一夜之间，他与流川正在交往的不实消息传遍了陵南高校。

午休期间，有一位女学生红着眼睛跑来仙道的班级找他索要回了前天写给他的情书，临走时还无比愤恨地说：“既然你喜欢同性，而且也有了男朋友，为什么不直说？真是太过分了！”

“能听我解释吗？”仙道觉得自己像陷入了奇怪的梦境里。

“不能！”女学生一脸决绝地撕碎了情书，用手背擦掉泪水，头也不回地离开了。

队友福田吉兆是仙道的同桌，他面无表情地斜了仙道一眼：“你的保密工作做得未免也太好了吧。要不是彦一告诉我，我完全没有察觉出你跟流川枫的事。”

“本来就没有的事。”仙道趴倒在桌子上，懊恼地“唔”了一声，“你没发现彦一那家伙是在胡诌吗？”

“小彦一的情报从来没有出过错。”福田平静地回答，“再说，他将你视为偶像，崇拜得不得了，怎么可能捏造这样的谎言？”

“是昨天傍晚流川枫突然送了我一束花，被彦一撞见了，他就……”

福田紧跟着打断了仙道的话头，他显出意外的样子，轻声嘀咕起来：“想不到流川枫还挺浪漫的嘛。”

前桌姓五代的女学生常年沉迷耽美漫画，她捧着便当转过身来语气兴奋地说：“仙道君，我之前见过你男朋友，他皮肤好白哦，长得也很帅诶。你们两个真是太般配嘞！”

仙道抬眼瞧了瞧五代，用鼻音哼了一声：“你也是从彦一那听来的？”

“是啊，相田学弟在我们的班级群里公布的。”五代笑眯眯地回答。

“啊？他怎么混进我们的班级群了？”仙道困惑地问。

福田在旁回答：“小彦一社交能力不错，早就混进了所有的班级群。”

仙道苦恼地抓了抓头发，把脸埋进了臂弯里，闷声闷气地说：“看样子我是百口莫辩了……”

福田深表同情地拍了拍他的肩膀：“被小彦一揭穿的秘密肯定会人尽皆知，只能说你和流川枫太不小心了。”

仙道呼了口气：“都说了我没有在跟流川枫交往。”他感到浑身没什么力气，心想莫非这些人都串通好了一起戏弄自己？

晚上九点半光景，仙道打扫完体育馆后，斜挎着运动包独自走出校门。

澄澈的夜空显得无比辽阔，银河宛若一条明亮的大光带，横亘至天空的尽头。

仙道抬眼看见站在不远处的流川，像昨天一样，神色冷漠地扶着他那辆蓝色的单车。

流川也看见了仙道，冲他酷酷地点了下头算是打招呼。

“你又想干嘛？”仙道回想白天在学校里发生的种种，顿觉心累。

“考虑得怎么样了？”流川开门见山地问。

“你该不会以为一束花就能打动我了吧？”仙道无精打采地回答。

“哦。”流川没有反驳，“我送你回家。”

仙道看着流川：“不要瞎闹了。”

“瞎闹？”流川撇撇嘴，“才没有，是我想了一个暑假做出的决定。”

“决定拿我消遣？”仙道叹了口气，“我好像没有得罪你吧？”

“不是消遣，我喜欢你。”流川说完这句话，神色开始变得有些局促，他白皙的脸颊上隐约泛起红潮。

“拜托，你喜欢我什么？”仙道第一次被同性告白，也不知是出于何种原因，他感到莫名的紧张。

“什么都喜欢。”流川连脖子都红了，但他说话的口气依旧四平八稳，听起来非常镇定。

仙道的心房忽然剧烈地跳动起来，这种怪异的反应令他有些摸不着头脑，他避开流川的视线，低声咳嗽了一下调整情绪：“看看你的脸都红成什么样了？自己都觉得难为情了吧？”

“有点。”流川低下头，不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺的头发。

仙道险些被他这副窘迫的样子给逗笑了，抿了下嘴才勉强忍住，过了片刻说道：“时间不早了，你赶紧回家吧。”

流川低沉地“嗯”了一声，没有再说什么。

仙道思忖，流川对自己不知从何而来的喜欢应当是一时兴起而已，但想起这段子虚乌有的感情在彦一加油添醋的传播下，陵南得知的人大多都信以为真了，也不知该如何善后。思绪至此，仙道不轻不重地叹了口气，向流川礼节性地挥手告别，他走了没多少路，回头看着跟在后面的流川，蹙眉疑问：“你跟着我干嘛？”

“这条路又不是你家的，我不可以走么？”流川理直气壮地回了一句。

“不要一本正经地耍无赖。”仙道说完按住斜挎在身上的运动包，扭头就跑。

流川不紧不慢地跨上单车，很快就追近了他。

仙道气喘吁吁地停住脚步，无可奈何地看着流川。

流川一只脚着地支住单车，握着把手不明所以地迎上他的目光：“你跑什么？”

“你追什么？”仙道平复了一下呼吸，尽管内心充满了郁闷，但是总不能毫无风度地冲流川发脾气吧。

“追你。”流川坦率地回答。

仙道看着他这副正直的面孔，不知道该说什么，半晌才开口：“不送我回家你就不死心是么？”

“嗯。”

“我真是怕了你了。”仙道无奈地叹了口气，“先说好，送我到公寓门口你就必须离开。”

“行。”流川歪了下脑袋，“上车，我载你。”

仙道心想，流川的单车没有后座，踩着脚踏杆很不安全，万一不慎摔下来肯定痛得要死，立即否决了他的提议：“我想走路。”

“哦。”流川便很听话地推着车与他并行。

流川平时就不怎么讲话，更不擅长找话题，一路上仙道都没开口，他也就只能跟着沉默。

仙道悄悄地瞄了眼流川冷峻的侧脸，他不禁感到有些疑惑，自己究竟有什么特别之处能吸引住这小子的目光？

“看我干嘛？”流川冷不防地冒出这么一句话来。

“胡扯，我哪有看你。”仙道被他吓了一跳，心虚地说。

“你可以直接看，没必要偷瞄。”流川话音非常平缓。

“没见过你这样的追求者。”

“那应该怎样？”

“难不成我还得教你正确追求我的方法？”仙道眉梢挑了一下。

“好。”流川侧过脸看向仙道，眼神中出现了期盼的光亮。

“你听不懂这是一句反话吗？”

流川愣了愣，眼中的光亮很快消失了。

陵南球队先行离开的几位队员正巧在附近的移动摊位上吃拉面。

“那不是仙道学长和流川枫吗？”彦一眼尖，抬头就瞥见了走在对街步行道上的两个人。

福田轻哼一声：“仙道在我们面前还死不承认嘞。”

“我有点纳闷，他俩到底什么时候开始的？”越野喝着汽水，扭头看着仙道和流川渐渐走远。

“比起这个，我更好奇的是，仙道好端端的怎么会去找流川枫谈恋爱？”福田产生了这样的疑惑。

队长鱼住很少关注这类八卦新闻，他茫然地问：“你们在讲笑话吗？”

“我们的样子看起来像在说笑？”越野抬手搭住鱼住的肩膀拍了一拍。

鱼住傻眼了，他低沉地“啊”了一声，心存侥幸地说：“或许是朋友呢？”

“流川枫都给仙道送花了诶，他们放学还一起回家，怎么可能是朋友？”越野笃定地说。

“没错，仙道学长自己都承认了，他常说的‘湘北那个一年级的小鬼’不就是流川枫嘛。”彦一补充了一句。

“还有这种事啊……”鱼住无意识地呢喃起来，过后像是想起了什么似的，继续说道，“话又说回来，跟湘北的两场比赛，仙道的表现确实有点反常。”

“追着流川打是吗？”福田作为仙道球场上的最佳搭档，一下子点了出来。

“我就说哪里不对！”越野恍然明白过来，“这么说，练习赛的时候他们就已经有苗头了？”

“这件事千万别让田岗老师知道，他苦心想把流川挖来球队，现如今仙道却被拐走了，恐怕会气得心绞痛吧。”鱼住担忧地叮嘱大家，说完又感慨道，“仙道这家伙……怎么总是不按常理出牌？”

无疑，仙道对私底下的流川一无所知，为了避免造成不必要的误会，也不敢多说什么。

走了大约二十来分钟，两人抵达了仙道租住的小公寓前。

夜晚的镰仓市安静极了，公路对面就是夜色中的湘南海，海浪拍击着礁石发出“哗啦哗啦”的声响。

“你还认识回家的路么？”仙道看了流川一眼。

“差不多。”流川停了下来，月光洒落在他的身上，整个人笼罩在银白色的辉光里。

不知怎的，仙道因此无法移开视线，难以自抑地望着流川，直到一只乱扑的飞蛾撞在他的手上才回过神来。

仙道低下头局促地摸了下鼻梁，为了掩饰自己异样的心绪，随口问了句：“这边离你家远么？”

流川蹙眉认真地想了想：“骑车大概四十多分钟。”

仙道看了眼手表上的时间，心中寻思流川到家估计得将近十一点了，没由来地感到有些担心，他踌躇片刻从运动包里拿出纸笔，在上面写了串数字递给流川：“这是我的电话号码，你到家后给我发条信息。”他停顿了片刻又说，“往后别这么任性地跟着我了，大晚上的骑车很不安全诶。”

流川拿过那张纸条，他的眼神看起来很高兴，不屑地“嘁”了一声，有些得意地说：“我闭着眼睛都能骑车。”

“这种事有什么可显摆的？”仙道不受控地稍稍提高了话音，“听起来就很危险。”

“你在紧张我。”流川用陈述的口吻说。

仙道一时语塞，过了一会儿才回答：“普通朋友的关心而已，你别胡思乱想。”

“我回去了。”流川神情明显一黯，他把写着电话号码的纸条塞进了口袋里。

“嗯。路上小心点，不许闭着眼睛啊。”仙道不放心地叮嘱了一句。

“喔。”流川也没说再见，骑上单车像阵风似的消失在茫茫的夜色中。

仙道回到家中，他这一整天过得心力交瘁，洗了个澡就躺进了被窝里。

窗外墙根的草丛间传来秋虫啁啾的鸣叫声。

仙道内心有些恍惚，怎么会跟流川枫扯上了关系？不过短短一天时间，他就成了自己的绯闻男友？想到这里，仙道的脑海里倏忽浮现出五代说的那句“你们两个真是太般配嘞”，他被这个念头吓得一震，赶忙拍了拍脑门清醒过来。

然而没过多久，仙道又不受控地想起流川在赛场上奔跑的场景，原先模糊的画面顷刻间变得极为清晰，就连他发梢上闪亮的汗水都历历在目。

真是太糟糕了。仙道仰面躺在床上，这种连自我都难以控制的思绪令他有些困扰。

临近十一点的时候，手机在黑暗中“叮”地响了一声。

仙道伸手摸了过来，双目被屏幕的光亮刺得生疼，他眯着眼睛过了片刻才适应，是一串陌生的号码发来的信息，内容只有两个字：到了。

不用猜也知道是谁。仙道正想回复，这个号码又发来一条信息：我是流川。

真是……仙道再度找不到合适的语言来形容流川，翻了个身回复：嗯。我睡了。他发送出去后，顺手把流川的号码存为“烦人的小鬼”，但又觉得这样似乎不怎么礼貌，最后还是规规矩矩地改回了他的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

翌日清早，仙道在闹钟急促的响铃声中惊醒过来，他揉了下眼睛，不情不愿地起身去盥洗间。

玻璃窗外晨雾弥漫，树枝的轮廓在白茫茫的雾霭中若隐若现。

仙道洗漱完对着镜子开始整理发型，忽然想起昨晚梦见跟流川在公园的小球场上一对一，应该就是湘北去广岛前的那次。当时天空的一角铺满壮丽的云霞，金红色的暮光镀染在流川的身上，他眼中昂然的斗志宛如火焰一般燃烧着。

思绪至此，仙道不禁感到有些讶异，在流川过于突兀的告白之前，自己对他的印象似乎并没有这么深刻。现如今，记忆却像敞开了一扇门，与流川有关的一切仿佛奔涌着的浪潮，源源不断地冲进脑海中。

“唔，我这是怎么了嘛……”仙道困惑地瘪了下嘴，转身走出盥洗间，抬头就看见桌上的那束蔷薇。

其实仙道原本打算把这束花扔掉的，但后来也不知道哪根筋搭错了，浑浑噩噩直接捧回了家里。

“糟糕了。”仙道自觉被流川左右了心绪，又或许之前在球场上的时候就在意过这个不服输的小鬼吧。他不由得“唉”了一声，苦恼地揉揉眉毛，穿好制服外套走到玄关处换鞋。

室外的天气不怎么好，到处都是雾蒙蒙的，视野极为模糊。

仙道沿着行路走了没多久，隐约听见前方白茫茫的大雾中传来单车车轮压过地面时发出的声音。

这种声音其实很寻常，可或许是流川喜欢骑车的原因，仙道无意识地看了一眼——果然是这小子。

流川破雾而来，在仙道面前停下车，他像是还没睡醒，神情略显迷茫。

仙道有一瞬间觉得流川这副样子相当可爱，跟平时冷酷严肃的相态截然不同。他因为自己这个突如其来的怪念头怔住了，一时间忘记了讲话，就这么愣愣地看着流川。

“我脸上有脏东西？”应该是沾了雾气的关系，流川的睫毛看起来有点潮湿，他这么说着，用制服袖子擦了擦嘴角，心想，该不会是骑车睡着淌了口水吧？那可真是太丢脸了。

“没有。”仙道回过神来，尴尬地抓了下后脖颈，若无其事地转移话题，“你是打算送我去学校？”

“不打算，那样我会迟到。”流川说着反手取下背后的双肩包，从里面拿出一个纸袋跟一盒牛奶塞给仙道。

仙道闻见了红豆面包香甜的气息，他看着流川吃惊地问：“给我送早餐？”

“不可以？”流川用平缓的语气反问。

“可以是可以啦，不过……”仙道很想说“我应该不会喜欢你”，可不知怎的，这句话都已经到了喉咙却生生地哽在了那里。

流川目光清澄地望着仙道等他继续讲下去。

仙道心想，据他观察，流川是个自尊心高得不得了的家伙，拒绝过于直接的话一定会伤害到他吧。想到这里，仙道抿了下嘴，用委婉的语气说：“我是觉得你这样来回奔波有点累，所以……”

“想得到一个人，跟投篮一样，可能需要练习一万次，不能怕累。”流川正气满满地打断他的话。

“你……你想得到我？”仙道讲话都有些不利索了。

被这么着重一问，流川的耳廓红了起来，他稍稍别过脸，把视线从仙道充满震惊的脸上移开。

“但你可能在浪费时间诶。”仙道莫名感到流川身上有一股奇妙的吸引力，但他不希望就此被迷惑住。

“把时间花费在喜欢的人和事情上，不算浪费。”流川没再看仙道，盯着别处固执地说。

仙道忽然伸手捏住流川的脸，用力地扯了一把。

流川痛得“唔”了一声，条件反射拍开仙道的手，有些生气地问：“你干嘛？”

“我总觉得像是在做梦。”仙道很少做出这么失礼的举动，神色有些不自在，“你真的是赛场上跟我打过球的流川枫？”

流川沉默了一会儿，从双肩包里把他的学生证掏了出来：“一年十班，流川枫，如假包换。”

仙道心想流川也太单纯了吧，明明质疑的并不是他的身份，而是他反常的言行举止，结果一脸认真地拿出学生证来解释，真是让人无话可说了。

流川很难捉摸仙道的想法，沉默了一会儿，把学生证塞回书包里，隐隐觉得自己好像做了件很糗的事。他顿时有点沮丧，低下头闷闷地说：“我先走了。”说完这句话就骑车离开了。

仙道蹙眉轻叹了口气，他不明白，为什么流川一露出愀然的样子，自己的内心就会因此窒闷起来。

从国中开始，希望跟仙道交往的女学生其实不在少数。不过对待感情，仙道不像外表显露出来的那样散漫不上心，反而非常地重视，从来没有贸然接受过女孩的示爱，拒绝时尽管言辞温和但毫不含糊。可流川让他陷入了一种朦胧不清的踌躇中。

太阳出来后，镰仓市的雾气便消失了，天空高阔敞亮，云朵跟随着秋风的方向缓缓地移动着。

课间时分，福田搭住仙道的肩膀拍了一拍，用正经的口气询问：“昨晚流川枫在你家过夜了？”

“这是哪来的谣言？”仙道拿开福田的手，有些不客气地斜了他一眼。

“亲眼目睹。”福田紧跟着说，他挑了下眉盯着仙道，“怎么，又不肯承认？”

“适可而止。再这么编下去，我和流川枫很快就要去国外注册登记了吧？”仙道反讽了一句。

福田细长的眼眸中闪现出难以置信的神色：“你准备跟他结婚了？”

“我说，你的理解能力被越野那家伙带偏了吗？”仙道说完，瞥见前桌五代转了过来，连忙警觉地先发制人，“五代美江，请你不要说话。”

五代刚刚张开的嘴即刻闭上了，放了一本很厚的书在仙道的桌子上，带笑的眼睛目光闪闪地盯着他。

直觉告诉仙道还是离五代远一点比较好，他抱着手往后靠在了椅背上：“这是什么书？”

五代指了指嘴巴，“唔唔”了几声。

“说吧。”仙道无奈地叹了口气。

得到了仙道的允许，五代用清亮激动的话音回答：“是我珍藏了很多年的好东西哦，什么姿势都有，画得非常详细，送给你啦！晚上你可以跟流川枫在家里慢慢研究。”她的脸上露出贼兮兮的笑容。

仙道一下子没反应过来，茫然地眨了眨眼睛：“什么姿势？投篮吗？”

五代的同桌知花听不下去了，搁下自动铅回过头说：“流川君都睡在你家里了，还装什么单纯嘛。”

“没错。”五代不住地点头，“仙道君真是太狡猾嘞，老是摆出一副无辜的模样。”

经两人这么一唱一和地提醒，仙道这才明白她们指的是什么，当即伸手将那本书推还给五代：“我不需要这种东西。”

“哎呀，别害羞嘛。”五代捧着脸眨巴着眼睛望着仙道，自言自语地嘟哝着，“你男朋友也是打篮球的诶，两个人体力都很好吧……”

“停！”仙道赶紧扬声制止五代，“不要朝奇怪的方向幻想。”

五代正要说话，上课铃声响了起来，她只好有些懊恼地“哼”了一声，抱着那本漫画书悻悻地转回身去。

福田摇摇头低声感慨：“五代这丫头显然不知道矜持为何物，什么话都说得出来。”

“还不是你引出这个话题的？流川枫没有在我家过夜啦。”仙道回了一句。

五代往后一靠，忍不住压低嗓门接了句：“仙道君你太无情了，跟男朋友亲热完竟然让他自己回家。”

福田斜了仙道一眼：“无情。”

“什么跟什么嘛……”仙道憋了口气在胸腔内半天喘不出来，眉头紧蹙难受地“唔”了一声，“我懒得理你们。”

知花小声嘀咕起来：“被揭穿后就选择逃避，看不出来仙道君也是个不坦率的男人啊……”

“压根就没有的事让我怎么坦率？”仙道忽然有点想回东京了。

站在讲台上的井藤老师朝他们这边扫了一眼，直起身不悦地说：“仙道君，要不要等你们聊完我再讲课？”

“啊，抱歉。”仙道有些难为情地揉了揉后脖颈。

傍晚去体育馆训练的时候，热完身的仙道被教练田岗老师单独拽到了球场最里侧的小角落。

“你要转校？”田岗紧张地看着仙道的眼睛。

“我为什么要转校？”仙道对于教练的疑问深感迷惑。

田岗长长地松了口气：“刚才相田彦一一副神神秘秘的样子，说什么先给我提个醒，你可能会为了流川枫去湘北高中念书，让我做好心理准备保重身体……你跟流川枫的关系这么好？”

越野抱着篮球蹭过来说：“教练，仙道跟那个小鬼正在热恋中……”

鱼住一把拎住越野的衣领将他拽走，语气不善地说：“昨晚不是讲好要瞒着田岗老师的吗？”

“我……我没听错吧？”田岗显然受到了惊吓，他顿时瞪大了双眼，“仙道，你和流川枫在交往？”

福田从他们旁边经过，用平淡的语气说：“都快结婚了。”

田岗捂住心口差点喘不过气来：“这么说……流川枫女扮男装？我怎么一点都没看出来？还是说……”他眉头紧蹙用狐疑的目光上下打量了仙道一番，“你是……”

“教练，你在乱想什么啦？”仙道打断他的话头，“我和流川枫都是男人。”

“那你们还恋爱结婚？”田岗上了岁数，一时间难以接受这样的讯息，他的脸色顷刻间变得煞白。

福田运着球又面无表情地路过他们：“每个人都有权利选择适合自己的感情和婚姻。”

仙道心想，从前怎么会觉得福田比越野、彦一那两个幼稚的家伙靠谱嘞？难道说，在不知不觉中，他已经被彻底同化了？

田岗怔愣住好半天才缓过来，他抬手拍了拍仙道的脸颊：“仙道彰，我让你盯紧流川枫，但不是这种盯法啊……”

仙道无奈地耸了下肩膀：“你为什么也这么轻易地就相信了？”

“福田为人老实，不会撒谎的。”田岗觉得心里冷飕飕的，他无法想象仙道和流川谈情说爱的场面，更何况，这两个年轻人都是他非常欣赏的球员，“你先去训练吧，我想冷静一下。”

仙道暗自寻思，难道我看起来就不老实吗？不过看教练这副失魂落魄的模样，他肯定是不会听自己的解释了，或许根本不知道该如何解释一件子虚乌有的事。仙道拨了下头发，朝球场走去，并略显愤懑地横了福田一眼。

福田迅速地别过脸去，假装没有看见。

绕着球场跑完步的彦一，到休息区拿了瓶宝矿力殷勤地送过来给仙道。

仙道没说话，拧开瓶盖，往嘴里倒了一口特饮。

“学长，请你无论如何都不要去湘北高中，你可是我们球队的灵魂。”彦一恳切地说。

“明明是你编出来的情节，自己还信以为真了？”仙道不知该用什么表情面对彦一，只好露出一丝苦笑，“我和流川枫的事被你宣扬得人尽皆知……不，我是说，我和流川枫根本就没那回事，你却在各个班级的通讯群里胡乱公布。小彦一，你闹够了没？”

“但我冒死去找流川枫本人确认过了，他承认喜欢你啊。而且，昨晚整个球队都看见你们一起回家。”彦一歪着脑袋，眼中闪烁着光亮。

“你们跟踪我？”仙道不悦地皱了下眉。

“才不是嘞，当时我们正巧在街道旁吃夜宵，刚好看到你和流川枫从对面走过。”彦一笑眯眯地说，“仙道学长，没有关系啦，只要你不跟着流川枫去湘北高中，我们绝不会反对你们私底下的交往。但有件事得提前说好，冬季赛上你可不许给他放水。”

鱼住立在球场上冲着仙道和彦一喊道：“你们两个家伙别闲聊了，过来练球！”他已经准备退出篮球队，队长的位置不出意外的话会交给仙道。但是仙道懒懒散散的性格令他有些头疼，还无端端地跟劲敌球队的王牌缠在了一起，他感到越加担心。

彦一拉住迈步准备跑走的仙道：“学长，你要答应我！”

“知道啦，冬季赛上如果遇见流川枫，他拿多少分，我就拿多少分，这样总行了吧？”仙道觉得彦一这小家伙有时候真是烦人得要命。

“一言为定！”彦一眼中的忧虑很快地消失了，他露出天真明亮的笑容，跟在仙道后面奔向球场。

训练结束后，仙道换好衣服跟队友们说说笑笑地走出体育馆，一眼就看见背对着他们坐在门前台阶上的流川。

越野带头起哄，用手肘撞了撞仙道，挤眉弄眼地说：“你的小男朋友来接你了，真是幸福啊……”

流川正在打瞌睡，听到声响肩膀微微一颤，扭过头神情迷蒙地看着仙道，清明的月光盈满了他的眼眶。

仙道的心房猛然不受控地跳动起来。

“嗨，流川枫！”彦一爽朗地向流川打了个招呼。

流川站了起来，回过身跟他点了下头，又将视线转回仙道的身上。

“那我们先走啰。”越野左手拉过福田，右手勾住彦一的肩膀。

鱼住沉敛地看了眼流川，又看了眼仙道，心想这两小子旁若无人般眉目传情，真是够了。

等仙道缓过神时，就剩他和流川两个人了。

“你们球队……不用训练？”仙道言辞生涩地询问，他感觉自己呼出的气息都变得滚烫。

“训练完过来的。”流川逐渐恢复冷冽的目光里藏满了难以言状的柔和，他低头从双肩包里拿出一个信封递给仙道，“情书。”

“你还会写情书？”仙道心绪空前慌乱，他呼了口气努力让自己异样的情绪平复下来。

流川的脸似乎局促地红了下，把双肩包背好转开话题：“走，送你回家。”他稍稍垂下眼，过长的睫毛投下淡淡的阴影。

仙道之前从未发觉，原来男孩子也可以这么好看，当然，与女孩子的美艳漂亮不同。

流川见仙道站在原地不动也不说话，他抿了下嘴：“怎么了？”

“流川，你为什么会喜欢我？”仙道难得收敛起他不羁的性情，用认真的口气询问流川。

“不知道。”流川很老实地回答。

“你都没搞清楚原因，就这样盲目地追过来？”

“我想见你。”流川眼中闪烁着光亮。

仙道不算容易害羞的人，此刻却忽然满脸通红，甚至连手心都沁出了热汗。

“你脸红了。”流川用他惯有的冷静语气一针见血地说。

“拜托，你也没有好到哪里去。”仙道撇了下嘴。

流川不动声色地摸了下自己发烫的耳朵，故作镇静地回过头去：“少废话。”

仙道心想这小子实在太嚣张了。他低头把情书塞进书包里，迈步跟在流川后边，沿着月光和枝叶阴影斑驳交错的小路朝着校门口方向走去。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

仙道之前笃定地认为，倘若两个人并肩同行，却谁也不讲话，必然是件极为尴尬的事，但流川的沉默却没有令他产生任何的不适。关于这点，仙道感到颇为奇妙，暗中寻思，身边的朋友全是健谈风趣的家伙，流川与他们一比显得刻板许多，可是，自己内心深处怎么会觉得跟他在一起更为惬意？

街道旁的路灯不太明亮，这当儿，对面流动的夜宵摊正开始做生意，嘈杂的人声此起彼伏。

仙道偷偷地瞄了流川一眼，很快又移开了视线，他把双手伸进了裤子口袋里，稍稍直起腰背闲聊般问道：“今晚怎么没骑车？”

“你又不肯让我载你。”流川伸手挥了下迎面扑来的一团小虫。

“流川枫，你是不是经常用这些方法追求别人？”仙道不由得产生了这样的疑惑，“好像很熟练嘛。”

“没有。”流川转过脸盯着仙道，“你不要胡乱猜测。”

仙道看向流川，不知是不是灯火的原因，他的眼睛里似乎闪耀着光芒。

“不信？”流川的眉头微微皱了起来，但他向来不擅长解释，嘴角动了动没有再说下去。

仙道眨了下眼睛，仿佛有什么东西从他的心头痒痒地掠过，他怔愣了片刻，冲着流川笑了笑：“随口问问而已，你不用这么较真嘛。”

“喔。”流川的神色这才有所放松，他又把脸转了回去。

仙道抬眼望向今夜晴朗的星空，银河澄澈极了。他缓缓地呼出一口长气，心内在想，难道流川只倾慕着自己吗？

两人走了一小段路，他们的背后传来五代清亮的呼喊：“仙道君！仙道君！请留步！”

仙道停下脚步转头看去，只见五代手里牵着一条萨摩耶直奔而来。

“你怎么会在这里？”仙道心中顿时警铃大作，他有些担心五代会把那本不正经的漫画书拿给流川。

“带雪子出来逛逛不行吗？”五代平复了一下呼吸。

“少来，你家明明离这边很远。”仙道用提防的眼神看着她。

“我和雪子乐意走这么多路，你管得着吗？”五代调皮地皱了下鼻子，“再说，这附近又没有规定不能遛狗。”

这条名叫雪子的萨摩耶“呼哧呼哧”地喘着气，黑亮水润的双眼仰视着流川。

流川下意识地往后退了一小步。

“不用害怕啦，我们家雪子是淑女，性格非常温和，就是特别喜欢看帅哥。”五代抿着嘴笑起来，她弯身轻轻拍了下雪子的脑袋，“喂，矜持一点啦。”

“我怎么可能怕狗。”流川冷冷地说。

“是吗？”仙道扭过头，视线往下看去，“那你拽着我的衣服干嘛？”

流川略显慌乱地松开手，脖颈一下子就涨红了，他别过脸去，不爽地低哼了一声。

“啊，忘记自我介绍了。”五代恍然想到这件事，笑着对流川说，“你好，流川枫，我是仙道君的同班同学五代美江。我看过你打球哦。”

“嗯。”流川冷漠地回应，他的表情看起来有些僵硬。

“别紧张，雪子真的不会攻击人类啦。”五代这么说着，把雪子拽到自己身旁。

流川没接话，在心里叹了口冷气，有种颜面扫地的挫败感。

仙道回想流川刚才紧攥自己衣服的样子，不禁一阵恍惚，还以为这小子天不怕地不怕嘞。

“又一起回家？”五代歪着头脸上挂着调侃的笑容。

“故意在这里堵我们？”仙道听完将思绪收了回来。

五代耸耸肩膀，冲着仙道抬了抬下巴：“确定不打算接受我的好意？”

“再见。”仙道心想，五代要是把那本漫画书拿出来，就真不知道该如何解释了，他赶紧拉着流川快步离开了。

“喂，仙道彰！身为朋友，我是在为你的幸福考虑诶！”五代站在原地大喊。

雪子跟着她“呜汪呜汪”地叫唤了几声。

回到小公寓前，仙道放开流川，稍喘了一口气说：“真是受不了五代那丫头。”

“她也喜欢你？”流川眼神明显有点不悦。

“比喜欢我更伤脑筋，不提了。”仙道心想，我总不能告诉你，五代美江是在关心我们两个不可言述的身体接触吧？他叹了口气，下意识地对流川说，“我到家啰，要进去坐会儿么？”这句话突然说出口，仙道自己都愣住了。

“不了，我要回去睡觉。”流川话音无波无澜地回答。

“啊？”仙道顿时满眼错愣，“睡觉？”

“嗯。”流川点了下头，“没骑车，再逗留的话，到家会很晚。”他看了仙道一眼，“走了。”

仙道看着流川挺拔的背影消失在灯火迷离的夜色中，他疑惑地挠了下脸，这小子搞什么名堂？作为追求者，难道不应该欣然接受自己的邀请吗，怎么还摆出毫不在乎的样子？不过转念一想，好在是流川没有答应，不然有了第一次就有第二次，以后有事没事就往自己家里跑那可糟了。

但与此同时，仙道心底又升起了一股混沌不清的失落感，尽管他感觉对流川所抱持的态度或许连友情都沾不上边，但是怎么会才短短两天时间，自己似乎就开始被这小子给牵制住了？莫非球场上的进攻之鬼，在情场上也是如此？

仙道连忙摒弃自己这种有点儿犯傻的困惑，他决定不再琢磨，以免被影响得更深。

洗完澡，仙道擦干头发，把浴巾挂在脖子上，蓦地想起流川写给自己的那封情书。

收到情书对于仙道而言已是稀松平常的事。女学生大多比较羞涩，不敢当面坦露心迹，她们喜欢把爱恋一笔一划地写在纸上。仙道很好奇流川会写些什么内容，便迈步折返客厅，把情书从书包里拿了出来，一边撕开信封一边转身走进卧室。他脚一勾带上房门，展开手里的书信。

与其说是一封信，毋宁说是一张画：信纸中央画了颗篮球，篮球上写着仙道彰的名字。

仙道翻来覆去检查了好几遍，没有发现其他任何的只字片语。他低下头捏了捏后脖颈，心中思忖，流川该不会只是想跟我打球而已吧？这种事直接约时间就行了，干嘛正儿八经地说是情书？真奇怪啊。

这么想着，仙道把信纸揉成一团，随手扔入旁边的纸篓中，朝着卧床慢走几步忽然迟疑地停住脚步，他静伫片刻，走回纸篓旁懊恼地把纸团又拿了出来，放在桌上用手掌抚平，折叠好塞进信封里，打开抽屉放了进去。

这样令人摸不着头脑的情书有什么好舍不得丢的嘛？仙道呼了口气，躺倒在单人床上。

“不知道流川枫到家了没……”仙道仰躺着，自言自语嘟哝了句。他捞过枕头旁正在充电的手机看了眼，没有流川的信息，五代倒是发了一条过来：仙道君，不得不说你的眼光真好诶，原先我没有近距离见过流川枫，今晚仔细看了看，他也太帅了吧！听我在湘北高中念书的表妹说，流川枫在学校里相当受欢迎，你可要好好把握住哦！你可是鼎鼎大名的天才仙道彰，陵南高中的代表性人物，要是小男朋友被抢走那就太逊了，我和知花还有福田君一定会无情地嘲笑你。

仙道撇了下嘴，出于礼貌回了句“你还是早点睡吧”。他知道喜欢流川的女学生很多，县大赛观众席上举着手花跳着大腿舞高喊“流川枫，我爱你”的姑娘应该都是他的粉丝吧。

小公寓离湘南海就隔了条马路，夜晚的时候没有什么往来的车辆，浪潮拍打着礁石发出持续不断的声响。

仙道在这样的寂静里大脑放空了片刻，他寻思流川到家后应该会告诉自己，但等到将近十二点，都感到倦乏了，手机仍然丝毫没有动静。仙道不禁有些担心，据这两天初步观察，流川私底下迷迷糊糊的样子和球场上所向披靡的状态完全不一样，总觉得他骑车走路很可能都闭着眼在打盹，附近这一带好像在道路维修，万一绊到什么……

思绪至此，仙道拿过手机发了条简短的信息给流川询问他是否已经到家，不过并没有得到答复。

仙道一遍又一遍地拿起手机，好像时间过去了很久，但其实只有五分钟而已。他这才了解，焦急心态下等待对方的回应是件多么煎熬的事。

“流川枫这个混账小子……”仙道被自我折磨得不胜其烦，重重地呼了口气，索性翻到通讯录，拨出了流川的号码。

手机彩铃唱完小半首歌，听筒里才传出流川低哑的嗓音：“怎么了？”

仙道心里无端地悸动了一下，他在床上翻了个身问道：“你到家了吗？”

“唔。”流川发出简短的音节，过了会儿不悦地说，“你吵醒我睡觉了。”

“我还要跟你说抱歉是吗？”仙道得知流川已经在家睡觉了，涌聚在脑海里冒冒失失的担虑便随之消失了。

“没事，你不用。”流川说着打了个哈欠。

仙道发觉流川带着睡意的沙哑声音很是撩人，他抿着嘴咳嗽了一声让自己镇定下来：“本来就不能怪我，谁叫你到家了不告诉我一声。怎么说都跟我有些关系吧，要是路上出了点事，我跟你父母不好交代诶。”

“今天走的时候，你又没让我发信息给你。”流川紧跟着又打了个哈欠。

“这是起码的礼节啊，难道还要我次次提醒？”仙道无语地拍了拍脑门。

“喔。”流川没有反驳，“下次会记得，你别生气。”

“流川枫，我不是生气……”仙道看着窗外铺满星辰的夜空。

“别担心。”流川简洁地改口。

“也不是担心啦。”仙道的眉头慢慢地皱了起来，此刻，他的内心世界陷入了复杂的矛盾中。

“那是什么？”

“说不清楚，也许我不太了解你吧，好像很陌生。”仙道往后捋了下头发，“你过于直白地闯入我的生活，令我很困扰……”他的话还没说完，听筒里传出“嘟嘟嘟”的忙音。

“嗯？信号中断了吗？”仙道皱了下眉，重新拨打了流川的号码，刚接通就被按掉了。他心想自己用词还算委婉，难道惹流川生气了？

哪知道过了十来分钟，仙道收到了流川发来的信息，是一条关于他的详细自我介绍，连幼儿园就读什么学校也包括在内。

流川随即回了电话过来，他已经困到不行，强撑着精神说：“还有什么不了解？”

“你所理解的全是表面上显而易见的东西吗？”仙道一脸茫然，“我指的了解，是性格方面的。”

“性格？”流川重复了这两个字，“你不喜欢我的性格？”

“不是啦。”仙道的回答脱口而出，讲完自己怔了怔，赶忙慌里慌张地解释，“我是说，我不觉得你性格有多差。先不说你我都是男人，感情没有界线的道理我明白，但总得考虑合不合适这个问题吧？”

“你怎么知道我们不合适。”流川很想睡觉，口气不耐烦起来，“有话不能白天说？我很困。”

“好吧，不打扰你休息了，我也睡了。”仙道等流川挂了电话后，把手机放回枕头边。他茫然地眨了眨眼睛，心想流川刚才是不是凶我了？他不是喜欢我么，怎么聊几句就发脾气？搞得好像我是追求者似的，简直难以相信。

第二天早上，镰仓市迎来了今年的第一场秋雨，一股寒流袭来，空气变得冷飕飕的。

流川撑着伞准时出现在仙道租住的公寓前，他不小心踩到了一汪水洼，把裤脚给溅湿了。

仙道走出家门抬眼就看见了站在雨中的流川，隔着迷蒙的水雾，他整个人的轮廓看起来柔和了几分。

“你还真早。”仙道昨晚满腹纷乱的心绪，导致睡眠不足，连发型都没怎么整理。

“早。”流川平时见到的仙道意气风发，面对他提不起精神似的懒散模样，心想他是不是感冒了？

仙道撑开伞，走近流川，雨点敲打着伞面沙沙作响。

流川从双肩包里拿出早餐交给仙道，忍不住问了句：“不舒服？”

“啊。”仙道直起身，正对上流川冷冽但是关切的眼神，不由得笑了一下，“不是，没睡够而已。”

“哦。”流川瞄了眼自己潮湿的裤脚，感觉形象不太好，用手指摸了下鼻梁一声不响地走了。

“喂！”仙道迈开长腿追了上去，将地面上的积水踩得水花四溅，他跑到流川旁边说，“拜托，你又不是外卖店的小哥，干嘛送完早餐就走？”

“今天我不够帅。”流川冒出这么一句回答。

“败给你了。”仙道想想又觉得好笑，“你这小子真有意思，我几乎跟不上你的思路。还有，你画给我的情书，要表达什么？恕我愚钝，你是不是想跟我一对一？”

“一对一为什么要写信给你？白痴。”流川终于忍不住斜了他一眼。

“好吧，那在篮球上写我的名字是什么意思？”仙道努力保持微笑，这小子居然骂我白痴？真是够了。

“你和篮球对我而言，同样重要。”流川目光看着路面，很认真地回答，“学姐说，追求一个人，情书不能少，但我写不出有多喜欢你。”

仙道轻轻地咳了一声，仿佛有一股温暖的力量慢慢贴近了自己的心房，他一时间不知道该如何接话，沉默不语了好一阵子正想开口，前方突然传来彦一呼喊他的声音。

正好到岔路口，流川看了仙道一眼：“我先走了。”说完低声补充了句，“到学校后给你发信息。”

“好。”仙道晃了下装在纸袋里的早餐，“谢啦。”

流川目光中因此透露出一丝高兴，但他极为冷静地点了下头，走向另一条街道。

彦一穿着明黄色的雨衣，踩着水“哒哒哒”地跑到仙道跟前，仰头冲他眨了下眼睛：“大清早就跟流川枫在一起，你们果然同居了。”

“我懒得向你解释。”仙道绕开彦一迈步往前走，他蹙着眉头琢磨，流川提到的“学姐”指的是谁。看来是这个女孩在背后给流川出谋划策。

“明摆着的事实，你想怎么解释嘛。”彦一走路没个正经，一脚重一脚轻，把水都溅在了仙道的裤腿上。

仙道往旁边靠了靠，离他远了些，装作不经意地询问：“你之前收集了多少关于流川枫的资料？”

“很多诶。不过，你自己的男朋友自己不知道吗？还要问我？”彦一擦了下脸上的雨水，凑近仙道躲在他的伞下。

“喂，你不要碰到我啦，雨衣上的水都沾在我身上了。”仙道按住彦一的肩膀将他推了出去。

“仙道学长你是在避嫌吗，放心啦，据我了解，流川枫才不是这么小气的人嘞。”彦一永远一副浑身充满干劲的相态，“说到流川枫，当初田岗老师很想拉拢他来我们球队诶，不过被无情地拒绝了。原因是流川枫觉得湘北高中离他住的地方比较近，他应该是个很怕麻烦的人吧。”

仙道抿了下嘴，心想流川不辞辛苦地跑远路来接送自己，看来真的是这小子表达爱意的方式。想到这里，仙道的脑海里瞬间浮现出流川的容貌，他的刘海偏长，都快把眼睛给遮住了，但眼神很亮，总觉得似乎有星砂藏在里面，熠熠生辉。

“仙道学长，你有在听我说话吗？”彦一不由得提高了嗓门。

“啊。”仙道不好意思似的笑了笑，“抱歉啊，小彦一，我走神了。”

“不是才跟流川枫告别吗，你怎么这么快就显出一副相思成灾的样子。”彦一小声地嘀咕着。

仙道本想跟彦一打听一下和流川枫可能比较要好的湘北女学生有哪些。不过转念一想，如果这么一问，彦一这小家伙肯定认为自己在吃醋，不知道又会借题发挥编出什么匪夷所思的桥段来，只好叹了口气就此作罢。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

这场清寒的秋雨持续了三天，雨水从屋檐滴落，发出清脆的回响。

现在时间尚早，路上还没有多少往来的行人，从围墙中延伸出来的枝柯散发着清新的木香。 

仙道打着伞，看了眼走在身边的流川，他今天穿了件蓝黑色的外套，将皮肤衬得越加白皙，但又给人一种冷寂的感觉。

昨天深夜，仙道再度梦见了流川，这个情况之于他而言，似乎不太妙。

仙道向来不觉得自己的心绪会轻易地被他人左右，一开始就觉得不可能的事，根本不会花精力去关注。可是，为什么这套坚持多年的处事原则，在流川面前却不管用了呢？无疑，他和以往那些前来告白的女学生有着本质上显而易见的区别。

多数时候，流川都保持着一贯以来的沉默状态，仿佛有点抵触过多的交流，每次开口言简意赅，不过往往都可以直击要点。以此看来，流川是个非常聪明的人，但奇怪的是，他在人情世故这方面又好像很迟钝，或者说，他对于客套与必要的敷衍之类的交际手段一窍不通。

“有心事？”流川冷不防地问了一句。

“嗯？”仙道刚才想得入了神，他尴尬地笑了笑，“我能有什么心事？”

流川侧过脸，目光注视着仙道，淡漠的表情大概由于水雾的原因变得温柔许多，他心里思忖片刻才开口询问：“你不希望我每天来找你的话，我可以隔两天再出现。”

“要是我说，我不希望你来找我呢？”仙道像是在讲违心话一般言辞艰涩。

“喔。”流川视线垂落下去，很快用倔强的语调说，“我做不到。”他转过脸去又说，“觉得烦的话，你自己走就行了，不用管我。”

流川还是这副傲骨正直的模样，尽管眼神看起来有些微失落。

仙道很想借着这句话就此与流川撇清关系，让生活得以重新步入正轨，然而，即便产生了这样强烈的念头，他还是没办法若无其事地潇洒离去。

真是伤脑筋，竟然败给了自己。仙道微不可闻地叹了口气。

流川没有从仙道口中得到答复，他的内心顷刻间浮现起隐约的不安，在岔路口前面停下了脚步：“我们球队晚上聚餐，我不来接你了。”

“嗯，聚餐愉快。”仙道故作轻松地露出笑容。

流川也不清楚到底在窒闷些什么，喜欢着的人未必喜欢自己，这明明是一件再寻常不过的事了，过了片刻，他低声回了句：“好。”

仙道看着流川这副低落的模样，心口蓦地抽痛了一下。

福田娴熟地旋转着手中的自动铅，他斜了仙道好几眼，心想这小子整个上午都没精打采地趴在桌子上盯着窗外发呆，搞什么鬼？

隔着雨水流淌着的透明玻璃望出去，远处的山峦模模糊糊的。

福田忍不住用自动铅戳了下仙道的手臂：“喂，你还好吧？”

仙道深抽了一口气，转过脸来目光暗沉地嘟哝：“可能生病了，浑身乏力。”

“相思病吧。”福田想都没想就脱口而出，“你就这么喜欢流川枫？”

“关于我和流川枫的传闻，你干嘛深信不疑？”仙道闷声说，“我们的确没有在交往，更没有所谓的同居，是流川枫单方面在追求我而已。”

“好，就按你的说法。单方面？不见得吧。”福田耸了耸肩膀，“你知道拒绝别人的方法，不是吗？”

关于这一点，仙道无言以对，把脸埋进了臂弯里，在黑暗中，他想起流川因为惧怕五代家的萨摩耶犬而抓着自己衣服时颇感惶恐的样子。就是这么一个短暂的瞬间，仙道的心底升出了希望将他拥入怀中安抚的冲动，或者，当时也有过这样荒唐的念头。

“被我说中了就装睡？”福田其实也很少笑，常常板着副脸孔。

仙道抬起头，漫不经心地揉了揉眉毛：“仅仅因为拒绝的话讲不出口，就能断定是喜欢了吗？”他这句话像是在回答福田，又像是在对自己提出疑问。

“死撑。”福田冷冷地送了仙道两个字。

傍晚四点光景，细碎的秋雨慢慢开始停歇了，不过外边的风很大。

一股冷空气卷入了更衣室中，越野缩了缩脖子，打了个响亮的喷嚏。

仙道坐在长凳上系好篮球鞋的鞋带，想到流川今晚不会来接他，心里有些怅然若失。

越野回过头看了看仙道，斜过身凑近福田，在他耳边嘀咕：“仙道怎么了？”

福田勾过越野的肩膀带着他往更衣室外走去，边走边低声回答：“仙道还是不肯承认和流川枫的事，又跟我说什么流川枫单恋他。于是我顺着这小子的话反问了一句，他就跟我强辩。不过，论口才，我绝不是仙道的对手，果断没再搭理他。”

“前几天流川枫给仙道送花的时候，他也是这么告诉我和小彦一的。”对此，越野显露出丝毫不相信的神情，“但嘴上那么说，那束花倒是捧在怀里带回家了，鬼才信他嘞。”

“恋爱又不是什么丢脸的事，仙道干嘛非瞒着我们不可？”福田摸着下巴，显出纳闷的样子。

“仙道是不是觉得我们会对他们产生偏见？”越野提出了自认为比较合理的看法。

彦一在附近嗅到了八卦的气息，飞快地冲过来挤在他们两个人中间：“福田学长，越野学长，你们在讨论仙道学长和流川枫吗？”

“你又调查到什么了？”越野问。

“没有哦。”彦一瘪了下嘴，“除了流川枫每天接送仙道学长以外，两个人没有另外亲昵的举动了。我总不能趴在他们家窗外偷窥吧？”

暑假不慎摔伤脚在家养伤的植草今日归队，他恰巧听见，有些震惊地问：“我是不是错过了什么？”

越野向他招了招手，神秘兮兮地说：“过来。”

“啊？”植草走过去听完越野的叙述，不由得睁大了双眼，“你们说的流川枫，和我想的流川枫，真的是同一个？湘北高中一年级那个有点拽的小鬼？”

“除了他还有谁，已经把我们家仙道迷得晕头转向嘞。”越野夸张地回了一句。

“何止晕头转向。”福田摊了下手，“仙道好像变了个人似的。”

植草微张着嘴，惊愣了良久，表情才有所松弛，他吞咽了一声说：“仙道有够乱来的。”

站在不远处的鱼住双手叉着腰，目光沉沉地盯着从更衣室里慢悠悠走出来的仙道，心想，仙道这家伙以往散漫也就算了，现今一天到晚这副心不在焉的样子，没有半点身为王牌和下任队长的觉悟。想到这里，鱼住的心内怒火翻涌，他深深地呼了口气竭力平复自己恨铁不成钢的懊恼情绪。

和鱼住怀揣着同样焦躁心情的田岗忍不住站了起来，冲着闲聊四人组一通咆哮：“聚在一起就说个不停。这里是篮球训练场，不是茶话会！”他又把矛头直指仙道，“仙道彰，你能不能有点精神？跟敌对王牌谈个恋爱，把士气都谈没了吗？冬季赛想被你男朋友打趴在球场上？”

大家被吼得耳朵嗡嗡作响，异口同声地应了句“是”，排好队绕着球场跑步热身。

仙道满脸错愣地跟上队伍，不禁感到愕然，田岗老师怎么也说流川枫是我的男朋友了？

鱼住穿过球场，走到田岗身边，颇感不悦地说：“仙道也太不争气了，步调被流川枫彻底打乱了。”

这样不经意的一句话，引起了田岗的沉思，他的眉头渐渐蹙起，狐疑地说：“攻陷了仙道彰，无异于攻陷了我们球队。难不成……是安西教练的计谋？”

“老师，恕我直言，你这么想有点被害妄想了吧？”鱼住忍不住叹了口气，“湘北那个冷冰冰的小鬼怎么看都不像主动接近别人的性格，八成是仙道去招惹他的。”

“也对。”田岗轻轻地“啧”了一声，“结果仙道这小子把自己给搭进去了？真是丢脸。”他这么说着，拍了拍鱼住的后背，“看来我还不能放你离开球队啊，这帮混账小子一个比一个不靠谱。”

“唔。”鱼住用鼻音低低地沉吟了一声，“以仙道目前的状态的确无法接任队长，可能等他跟流川枫过了热恋期，就会恢复正常吧。”

“但愿如此。”田岗把目光转向绕场奔跑着的队员们，他失眠两个晚上才勉强说服自己尽量客观地接受仙道在感情上做出的选择。然而此时，田岗的心里布满了不可名状的忧虑，他开始害怕仙道过度在意流川枫，荒废掉其他重要的事，倘若天才因为这种事沦为平庸之辈，那就实在太可惜了。

今晚的夜空黑苍苍的，看起来好像还要下雨，球队训练提前结束了。

仙道走在回家的路上，一阵寒风迎面吹来，他吸了下鼻子把队服的拉链拉到最高。

大概是雨天的原因，对面的流动小摊没有经营，街道变得极为宁谧，路旁潮湿的草丛里，传出秋虫低不可闻的鸣音。

仙道想，流川应该还在跟他的队友们聚餐吧。湘北球队这帮家伙，个个形象都很鲜明，交过两次手就难以忘怀。仙道并不清楚流川和他们的关系是否融洽，隐约记得他跟红头发的樱木花道总是发生冲突，赛场上好几次险些打起来。

那么，流川也有可能跟我这样放松警惕地打打闹闹吗？仙道之所以会用“放松警惕”这个词，是因为他发觉流川在自己面前显得有点拘谨。按照寻常的逻辑推想，面对正在追求中的人，除了紧张和羞怯以外，或多或少会希望有些肢体接触，但流川总保持着一定的安全距离……

“等等，怎么又开始想他的事了？”仙道嘟哝了句，无奈地吁了一口长气。

“喂，仙道。”背后忽然传来流川的声音。仙道差点以为产生了幻听，他下意识地转过身去，流川正踩着路面上的积水奔跑过来。这条街的路灯明明一直以来都很昏暗，可是在仙道眼中，流川连头发都泛着好看的光亮。

流川站稳脚步，把揣在手里的一件外套抛给仙道，喘了口气说：“今晚气温很低。”

仙道怔了怔，在这样一个冷飕飕、静悄悄的夜里，他的内心却升起了一团明晃晃的炽热。

“穿上，会感冒。”流川平时极少像这样关心一个人，多少有些不自在，说话的口气很生硬，听起来像在命令仙道似的。

“喔。”仙道穿上外套，衣服上好像有流川清冽的气息，“今早的谈话这么不愉快，我还以为……”

“仙道彰，我决定的事不会草率放弃。”流川又露出那副酷到没边的嚣张模样，“想我认输，你还嫩了点。”

嗯？这句话怎么听起来这么耳熟？仙道疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，恍然想起自己在练习赛上说过流川嫩得像个国中生。他苦笑着抓了抓头发，轻巧地转开话题：“你们球队聚餐这么早结束？我们每次都会闹到大半夜。”

“跟红毛猴打了一架。”流川不爽地撇了下嘴。

“红毛猴是樱木花道？”仙道边走边问，他隐约想起樱木好像称呼流川为狐狸。

“对。”流川回答，“那个大白痴，总爱找我麻烦，欠揍。”

“哦。”仙道绝望地发现自己居然因此产生了一丝类似于吃醋般酸涩的感觉。

流川没有察觉，他低头从斜挎在身上的运动包里拿一个正方形的小食盒递给仙道：“我学姐做的和果子，请你吃。”

“学姐？你哪个学姐？”仙道接过食盒，装作很随意的样子问了一句。

“彩子。”

“原来是你们球队那位美女经理啊。”仙道对彩子有些印象。

“你喜欢我学姐这种类型的？”流川心里沉了沉。

“怎么可能？”仙道当即否认，“老实说，我并不清楚究竟喜欢哪种类型的人，得等到真正遇上的时候，才会有明确的答案。”

“嗯。”流川微微点了下头，听完这番话，他几乎能肯定自己也不是仙道喜欢的类型。

“对了，你们跟山王比赛的时候，樱木不是伤到了后背吗？现在怎么样了？”

“没大碍，猴子的恢复能力很强。”

“那就好。”仙道硬生生从这句极为平常的话语中听出了炫耀的意味。嘁，我的恢复能力也不错啊。这个从潜意识里紧跟着冒出来的想法，令仙道像是有点儿冷似的缩了下肩膀。他懊恼地想，自己怎么会变得如此幼稚不堪？

“总觉得你比较注意红毛猴。”流川闷闷地说了句，“你的对手是我。”

“冒昧问一句，你在吃醋？”仙道看了他一眼。

“没错。”流川不闪不避地承认了，“这是正常的。”

“你未免也太坦率了吧？”仙道低下头有些难为情地按了按后颈。

流川稍稍别过脸去，路旁树叶上的一滴雨水“啪”的一声落在他的肩头，留下一个深色的水印。

像往常一样，流川送仙道回到小公寓前。

雨后的湘南海涨潮了，海浪变得非常大，漆黑的夜空下，哗啦声不绝于耳。

流川转身告别，仙道像是想起什么似的叫住了他。

“你等我一下。”仙道说完摸出钥匙打开家门，他快步走进屋子里，很快拿着一个纸袋出来。

流川站在原地没动。

仙道上前把这个纸袋塞进流川怀里，嘴角掠起一个好看的弧度：“我妈寄给我的年轮蛋糕，算是东京特产吧。”

流川困惑不解地望着仙道：“给我的？”

“不然呢？”仙道抿了下嘴，又笑了，“我总不能一直理所当然地接受你的馈赠吧。”

“谢谢。”流川的神情逐渐高兴起来。

今夜找不到任何一颗星辰，就连黯淡的星砂都没有，可是仙道却仿佛看见了澄澈的银河出现在流川的眼眸里，尽管充满了冷冽，但却有一种奇妙的吸引力。因此，流川的面容显得更加明朗英俊。

“快点回去吧，过会儿可能又有降雨。”仙道暂时任由自己置身于无尽的银河中，“到家别忘了给我发信息。”

“噢。”流川眨了下眼睛，声线明显提高了，一副精神充沛的样子走了。

星河的光芒就这样固执地停留在了仙道早就混乱无比的心间。

仙道这才发觉，人的行为与想法有时候截然相反，像是在混沌的雾海中飘飘浮浮一般有种恍惚的不真切感。他目送流川的背影消失在拐角处，拨弄了一下头发，回过身子迈步折返家中。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

这个周末仍旧没能见到太阳，镰仓市在蒙蒙雾气的笼罩下，显得越发清净，仿佛就剩下大风卷过树叶时发出的声响。

仙道躺在床上瞄了眼窗外淡灰色的天空，他懒得早起，扯过被子翻了个身继续睡觉，心里寻思着，休息日流川应该不会过来吧。

大概十点左右，仙道听见枕边的手机传出来电铃声，他摸索着拿到眼前，是邻居家的儿子竹内衡山。

衡山毕业于陵南高中，是仙道的前辈，现今在横滨国立大学念二年级。

“我爸说下午想去钓鱼，你来不来？”

“好啊。”仙道哑着嗓子答应下来，他听见衡山那边人声、鸣笛声不断，随口问了句，“你在街区？”

“嗯，我爸想换根新的抛竿，我们刚停好车，准备去渔具店。鱼饵我会帮你买一份。”

“谢啦。”仙道用手掌根部揉了揉眼睛。

“待会儿见。”衡山说完挂断了电话。

仙道把手机从耳畔拿开，发现有一条未读信息，是流川发来的，很简短的问句：在睡觉？

嗯？这小子今早也来找过我？仙道这么想着，给他回了条信息，抓了抓睡乱的头发，深吸一口气从床上坐了起来。

出门前，仙道扫了眼手机，流川还没有回复，他把手机放回裤兜里，在玄关处换好鞋子，一开门就看见流川坐在门口的台阶上，一动不动地斜靠着门框边的墙体。

“喂。”仙道愣了愣，叫了声流川的名字，不过没有得到任何回应，直到他跨出家门，才知道原来流川睡着了。

仙道暗自心想，难道等我等到睡着了？他弯下身拍了拍流川的肩膀：“喂，流川枫，醒醒。”

流川用鼻音发出极度不爽的“唔嗯”声，抬手就是一拳冲着打扰他睡觉的声源挥去。

好在是仙道一向来反应敏捷，脑袋一偏躲了过去，但还是被这突如其来的袭击吓了一跳。

流川费劲地睁开眼，不过很快又合上了。

仙道站在原地不敢再有什么其他举动，眉头紧蹙观察了流川好一阵，心想这小子怎么睡着了还会打人？

这时，一阵潮湿的海风迎面吹来，流川的肩膀微微动了动，随即咳嗽了几声。

仙道无缘无故地有点儿心疼流川，不及细想，扭头走回家中拿了一条毯子出来，轻轻地盖在他身上。

照目前情形来看，仙道肯定没法出去吃饭了，只好挨着流川坐了下来。

仙道长这么大，头一回像个保卫者似的守着别人睡觉，还是个和自己身高体型相差无几的男人，他心情复杂地眺望不远处广阔无垠的湘南海，耳边回响着的却是流川安稳均长的呼吸声。因此，仙道忍不住侧过脸，转而凝注着流川。

沉睡中的流川像是收起利爪的大型猫科动物，他的头发看起来柔软极了。

仙道眼中倏忽闪烁起他自己没有觉察到的温存光亮。

没过多久，衡山和他的父亲祐三郎从街区回来了，他把车停在仙道租住的小公寓前。

“咦？仙道怎么坐在家门口，他旁边另一个睡着的孩子是谁？”祐三郎疑惑地嘟哝了句。

衡山按下驾驶室的车窗玻璃，冲着仙道扬声呼喊：“嘿！仙道彰。”

仙道一惊，慌里慌张地直起身看向衡山：“买好新的抛竿了？”

“是啊。”衡山露出和气的笑容，“我们先回去收拾一下钓鱼箱，马上过来喊你。”他说完重新发动汽车，开往他们家的车库。

被吵醒的流川一时半刻缓不过神，坐在原地显出一副茫然的样子。

“你怎么不按门铃？”仙道瞥见了流川嘴角口水的痕迹，不禁露出了无奈的笑容，心想，他怎么像个小孩子似的，与比赛中所展现出的凌厉气势完全不相符啊。

“按了的。”流川低下头揉了揉干涩的眼睛，“还发了信息。”

“那应该是我睡得太死，没有听见吧。”仙道从台阶上站起来，“进屋洗把脸吗？”

流川仰头望着仙道，他的大脑目前还处于宕机状态。

仙道指了指嘴角解释：“你这里有点东西，我是没关系啦，但是被其他人看见的话，你可能会出糗诶。”

流川一下子反应过来，他迅速地掀开身上的毯子，抬起袖子用力地擦了下嘴角，心里不确定有没有擦干净，也不好意思询问仙道，起身迈进玄关把脚上的鞋子脱了。

“盥洗间在右手边，不介意的话可以用我的毛巾。”仙道侧过身斜靠在门边说了一句。

流川没有接话，快步走进盥洗间，洗完脸对着镜子拨了拨刘海才出来。

“周末找我有什么事？”仙道在客厅里整理钓鱼箱，头也不抬地问。

流川似乎还没有从刚才的窘迫中振作起来，他有些颓然，闷闷地回答：“约你看电影。”

仙道一下没忍住笑了起来。

“有什么好笑的？”流川的脸转瞬间变红了，他以为被仙道嘲笑了，气鼓鼓地质问。

“一场电影下来，我可以吃掉三人份的爆米花诶，你确定要约我？”

“啊？”流川眨了眨眼睛，他沉默了好一阵子才想明白，“你答应了？”

“晚上可以吗？”仙道走进厨房，从冰箱里拿了两罐饮料，递了一罐给流川，“下午我要跟邻居他们去海港边钓鱼，你有没有兴趣加入？”

“没有。”流川果决地摇头，“我练完球再打电话给你。”他说完拿着饮料折回玄关处穿鞋。

“喔。”仙道苦恼地摸了摸额角，望着流川头也不回离去的背影，不由得叹了口长气，他的心底升起了一团疑云，莫非流川听不出来我是在邀请他一同前往？怎么就如此干脆地自己练球去了？这小子的想法实在是令人难以捉摸。揣测至此，仙道又叹了口气，蓦地想到，流川约我看电影也是湘北篮球队的美女经理给他出的主意？

不知怎的，仙道心里有些不舒服。自打知道流川背后存在一位感情军师后，仙道隐约产生了一种流川只不过是在听从别人安排的疑虑，简而言之，送花、情书、接送等等，并非出于流川的本意。倘若把这些手段完整地摒弃掉，那么，还会剩下什么？

仙道简直难以置信自己居然也会有多愁善感的时候。或许是，他希望了解到真正的流川，而不是其他人刻意塑造出来的情场高手。

想到这里，仙道开始清晰地意识到，他对湘北这位强势闯来的小子已经有点动心了。

外边传来衡山的呼喊声，打断了仙道的思路：“仙道彰，走啰！”

“来了。”仙道拎起钓鱼箱，匆匆忙忙地跑出家门。

“刚才那个孩子已经走了？”祐三郎问，“新认识的朋友吗？以前好像没见过。”

仙道整顿好情绪，带上门走向竹内父子，笑着回答：“是啊，他下午要练球。”

“也是篮球队的？”祐三郎边走边跟仙道闲聊起来，“那就好，运动员的话一般不会坏到哪里去。你父母都不在身边没人看管，交友可要谨慎些，你这个年纪的小伙子最容易误入歧途嘞。”

“哎呦，爸，你别一开口就说教嘛。”衡山搭住仙道的肩膀，皱眉抱怨了一句。

“你念高中那会儿，成天跟一群不良少年混在一起，要不是你老爸我及时将你拽回来，你哪有可能考上大学嘛。”祐三郎斜了儿子一眼。

衡山撇撇嘴没有反驳。

仙道暗中思忖，竹内先生要是知道流川正在追求自己，肯定会露出惊愕不已的神情。

下午，天空慢慢敞亮起来，湘南海对面的富士山逐渐显露出朦胧的轮廓。

离渔港不远的一条行路旁也盛开了无数雪白的胡枝子花，有两个穿着和服的婆婆面对面站在花丛前攀谈。

仙道和衡山两个人今天运气都不太好，海鱼净咬祐三郎的钩，连尝尝他们的鱼饵都不肯。

衡山不耐烦起来，撑着脸嘟哝：“怎么搞的，一条鱼都没钓到诶。”

仙道倒是无所谓，懒散地打了个哈欠，擦去眼角冒出来的泪花。

“你们两个还没开张吗？”祐三郎收获颇丰，整个人笼罩在喜悦的辉光中，眼神仿佛都明亮了不少，他语调上扬地调侃道。

“老头，你别得意，我很快就赶上你。”衡山打起精神，挺直了腰背。

仙道正要说话，他的手机发出悠扬的乐音。

电话一接通，彦一急切的声音就从听筒里传了出来：“仙道学长！仙道学长！你在什么地方？”

“跟竹内先生和衡山前辈在渔港垂钓啊，怎么了？”

“你还有闲心钓鱼？”彦一瞬间提高了嗓门，但马上又压低了，“仙道学长，我现在躲在公园小球场的灌木丛里，不方便大声讲话。你听我说，不得了了啦，我看见你家流川枫跟山王工业的泽北荣治在一对一诶。秋田县离镰仓又不是很近，泽北荣治搞不好是专程跑来找流川枫的。”

“打球而已嘛，有什么好紧张的。”仙道哭笑不得地说。

“仙道学长，你也太没有危机意识了吧？难不成你已经忘记了，流川枫可是对泽北荣治笑过呢，他对你笑过了吗？”彦一那边传来布料与枝叶摩擦的窸窣声，“虽然看得不是很清楚，但我敢断定他们两个现在打得很开心……哎呀，泽北荣治那家伙怎么像是要摸流川枫的大腿……哦，抱歉抱歉，我看走眼了，是在防守……不行，靠太近了啦！”他忿忿地折断了一根灌木的细枝，发出“咔嚓”一声脆响，“仙道学长，怎么办？”

仙道从彦一的描述中大致能想象出他们打球的场面，眉头微微地皱了起来。

“你不要躲在那里盯梢了，万一被发现就太尴尬了。”小彦一脱口而出的那句“他对你笑过了吗”，锋利地戳进了仙道的心坎里。是这样的，跟山王比赛的时候，流川确实笑过，惊艳全场，当时观众席上他的女粉丝们发出几乎响彻天际的尖叫。所以流川想都没想就一口拒绝跟自己来钓鱼，是因为约了泽北一对一？仙道的内心顷刻间笼聚起一片沉闷的阴云。

“哦，那我悄悄地爬走啦。仙道学长，你快过来，就在我们学校附近的小公园里。”彦一压低身子谨慎地退场。

仙道被彦一的汇报搅得心神不宁，他沉思了一阵子，拨通了流川的号码，一连打了三遍才接通。

流川气喘吁吁地说：“我正在打球，有事快说。”

他急躁的口吻令仙道更加不悦：“你很忙？那我挂了。”

“不忙。”流川很快接了一句。

“你一个人吗？”仙道觉得呼吸变得不顺畅起来，闷闷地问了句。

“不是，还有泽北，就是你说过的北泽。”流川提起短袖衣领擦了下热汗。

仙道听见泽北在旁边笑问：“流川，你在跟谁通电话？干嘛说到我，什么泽北北泽？”

流川回了他一句：“陵南的仙道彰。”

“你们关系很好？仙道篮球打得也不错，叫他一起来啊。”泽北提议。

“三个人怎么打？”流川不假思索地说。

仙道一言不发地听着他们的对话，真是够了，什么叫三个人怎么打？不想我出现直说就行了。

泽北的声音再度传了过来：“也是，一打二的话，对仙道不公平。我先去投会儿篮，你快过来。”

仙道烦闷地喘了口气，心想北泽这小子何以断定流川会跟他站在一边？

“仙道。”流川一成不变的嗓音拉回了仙道的思绪，“你还没说，找我什么事。”

“你约我看电影，又约北泽一对一，哪件更重要？”

“没约他，刚好碰上的。”

“我是问你，在你心里，这两件事哪件更重要。”

坐在旁边的衡山狐疑地瞄了眼表情严肃的仙道，心里兀自嘀咕，仙道谈恋爱了？

“我说过你和篮球同样重要，没法比较。”流川给了一个让仙道并不满意的答复。

“原来我和北泽同样重要。”仙道强行压制住从胸臆中冒出来的无名火。

“大白痴，是泽北，跟他有什么关联？”流川不明白仙道的声音为什么听起来很不高兴。

“约会取消吧。”仙道陷入了难以自抑的情绪中，不冷不热地说了句。

“你答应了的。”流川的语气明显紧张起来。

“嗯，我知道，但我反悔了。”仙道垂下眼，“我想你可能并不是很了强行压制住解我的为人，如果不是唯一的，我不会要的。你喜欢我这件事我很讶异，可现在明白了，你不是只喜欢我而已。”

仙道的尾音有些发颤，心里充满了酸涩，很难想象，仅仅只有五天的相处，竟会对流川产生了这么强烈的独占欲。

流川面对突如其来的骤变，不知道如何应付，无措地问：“你不要我打球？”

“那是你的事，不该由我决定。”仙道深吸了一口气，望着湘南海重新露出那副玩世不恭的潇洒模样，“彩子帮你想一种方法，你就在我身上试一种方法，真是伤脑筋啊，我险些被你迷惑住了。不打扰你和北泽了，拜拜。”他破例主动挂断了流川的电话。

衡山看了仙道好几眼，忍不住问：“跟恋人吵架了？”

“我单身，哪来的恋人嘛。”仙道捞过椅子旁的宝矿力，拧开喝了一口。

“是吗。可你刚才讲电话的语气像是在吃醋诶。”衡山眼睛里写满了不相信。

“少来，我是那种会吃醋的人吗？”仙道逞强般反问了一句。

“这可说不定。”祐三郎简慢地说，“碰见喜欢的人，吃醋是件很正常的事，要是大度到什么都无所谓，那才有问题嘞。”

话音刚落，流川又打了电话过来，仙道看了眼马上按掉了。

流川站在球场的铁丝网边，心里感到非常困惑。

泽北灌了个篮，瞥见流川一副怔愣的样子，抓了抓他的寸头抱着篮球跑过来：“仙道出事了？”

“别胡说。”流川冷冷地瞪了他一眼。

泽北吓得缩了缩脖子：“这么凶干嘛，怎么了？”

“仙道要我在篮球和他之间选一个。”流川郁闷地回答。

“他为什么要你做这种奇怪的选择啊？”泽北迷惘地眨了眨眼睛。

“我怎么知道。”流川失落极了，他连今晚的电影票都已经订好了，仙道却说不去就不去了。

“那你还打不打？不打的话我去我外婆家了，明天早上回秋田市。”

“嗯，不打了，我去找仙道。”流川拿过泽北怀里的篮球，装进了双肩包里。

“等等。”泽北歪了下脑袋，“你和仙道该不会在交往吧？”

“没有。”流川穿上外套，背好双肩包，“少管我的闲事。”

“好吧，不问就不问嘛。有空再约，到时候多叫一个人，你把仙道喊过来二对二。”泽北擦了下额头上的汗水，“我还蛮想跟仙道再打一场的，上次比赛我们两个都还在念国中。”

“走了。”流川没什么心思听泽北感慨往事，沉着脸转过身，扬了下手跟他告别。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

流川步履匆匆地路过那片繁茂的白胡枝子花丛，抬眼就看见不远处正在垂钓的仙道，他稍作休息，朝着渔港方向奔去。 

仙道听见背后传来急促的脚步声，下意识地回了下头，发现居然是流川，蕴藏在他心底的情绪顷刻间变得复杂起来。 

流川很快就跑到了仙道跟前，盯着他冷冷地说：“言而无信的大白痴。” 

仙道迎着流川有些负气的目光没有接话，沉默片刻后，顾自转身收竿，在鱼钩上重新挂好饵料。 

祐三郎用责备的目光斜了仙道一眼：“自己同学来了怎么不搭理？”他放下鱼竿，拿了张备用的折叠椅递给流川，笑着说，“我姓竹内，是仙道这小子的邻居。” 

流川双手接过椅子，向祐三郎道谢。 

衡山仰头冲流川露出礼节性的笑容：“嗨，竹内衡山。”

“流川枫。”流川点头打了个招呼，他展开折叠椅，拿下背上的双肩包坐在了仙道的旁边。 

衡山见流川板着脸，眼中没有丝毫笑意，不禁暗自嘀咕，可真是个冷酷的小鬼啊。衡山这么寻思着，无意中瞥见仙道的表情似乎一反常态地变得严肃起来了，他眯了下眼睛，默默观察了两人一小会儿，心里逐渐涌起一团疑云。 

流川偷看了仙道好几眼，犹豫良久才开口跟他搭话：“还没钓到？” 

仙道大致已经想清楚自己究竟在闹什么脾气，不知该跟流川讲什么好，只是点头“嗯”了一声。 

衡山察觉出仙道明显在逃避流川，蓦地想起，仙道讲电话时说的那句“你约我看电影，又约北泽一对一”，看电影的意思当然就是约会的意思，那么一对一指的是单对单的比赛……分析到这里，他脑海中电光石火间闪现出一个念头：令仙道疑似生气吃醋的人，搞不好就是流川枫。为此，衡山感到有些惊讶，仙道看起来不像是小气到朋友约别人打会儿篮球都会不高兴的性格，那么唯一的可能就是他们两个的关系已经超越了友情。也许可以这样认为吧。想到这里，衡山决定暂且不吭声，假装钓鱼的样子在旁边静观其变。 

“仙道。”流川再度主动开口，他不自在地抿了下嘴，“什么时候能钓到？” 

“不要没话找话。”仙道显出一副淡漠的样子，拼命压抑住想要跟流川侃侃而谈的冲动。 

“喔。”流川沮丧地叹了口气。 

仙道见流川颇感失落，心里有些后悔，他摸了下鼻梁小声地说：“刚才那句话……我收回。” 

“但我的确在没话找话。”流川耿直地承认了。 

“你……”仙道一时间不知该如何聊下去，过了半晌摇摇头笑着说，“真是败给你了。” 

“输的人是我。”流川的话音沉闷了几分，“非要我做出选择不可吗？” 

“你说呢？总不可能两者兼得吧？”仙道的心瞬间又坠入了茫茫深海里，“怎么，很为难？” 

“嗯。”流川神色苦恼地点了点头，“我都不想放弃。” 

祐三郎顺口接了一句：“流川君遇上无法抉择的事情了？” 

流川不好对祐三郎说什么，摇了摇头回答：“没有。” 

祐三郎没再多问，拎上来一条活蹦乱跳的海鱼，扔进了铁桶里。 

仙道整个人都陷入了低迷的状态中，他把鱼竿收了上来，整理好鱼线，对祐三郎说：“竹内先生，我回家了。” 

“啊？”祐三郎惊讶地望着他，“这么早？” 

“嗯，今天实在太不顺利了，到现在还一无所获。”仙道话音略小，感觉没什么精神的样子，低头整理好钓鱼箱刚站起来，钓鱼箱猝不及防就被流川抢走了，他的眉头微微一皱，“干嘛？” 

“我要拎。”流川口吻有些任性地说。 

“还我。”仙道伸手想去拿回钓鱼箱，不过让流川给躲开了。 

仙道只能作罢，他呼出一口郁积在胸腔内的闷气，跟竹内父子告别后，双手插进裤兜里转身走了。此刻他并不清楚，究竟是懒得和流川发生冲突，还是狠不下心把两人的关系变得更僵。 

流川提着钓鱼箱，一言不发地跟在他的后面。 

衡山回头若有所思地看着他们一前一后离去的背影，寻思自己的猜测应该八九不离十，不由得心想，这两个小鬼未免也太离经叛道了吧？ 

“仙道今天怎么有点奇怪？”祐三郎对于仙道的突然离开摸不着头脑。 

衡山断然不敢把仙道和流川之间的暧昧告诉父亲，否则肯定引起轩然大波，他敷衍着说：“一条鱼都没钓到，可能心情不好吧。” 

“哦，这样啊……”祐三郎搔了搔头发低声嘟哝，“钓鱼要有耐心嘛。看不出来仙道也是个急躁的人啊。” 

从渔港至仙道的住处距离不远，没过多少时间，仙道和流川就到了小公寓前。 

仙道停下脚步转过身，刚想开口说话，沉浸在茫然心事中的流川撞进了他的怀里。 

两个人都吓了一跳，赶紧各自往后退了一步。 

短暂的身体接触令仙道的心房剧烈地跳动起来。 

“抱歉。”流川很少紧张，他这会儿甚至不敢看仙道的脸。 

“没事，以后看着点路。”仙道呼了口气，他的情绪有所平复，“好了，我到家了，现在钓鱼箱总能还我了吧？” 

流川缄默不语，把钓鱼箱交给仙道，见他回头要走，下意识地拽住了他的手臂。 

“嗯？怎么了？”仙道看了眼流川攥着自己的手。 

流川紧闭着嘴唇踌躇片刻才说话：“晚上八点的电影票，我订好了。” 

“退掉，或者……你可以叫北泽跟你一起去。”仙道装出一副毫不在意的样子。 

“我跟北泽看什么电影？”流川讲完才发现被仙道带偏了，又纠正了一句，“他叫泽北。” 

“哦。”仙道暗自嘀咕，那家伙姓什么叫什么和我有什么关系？他挣开流川的手，漫不经心地说，“我想，你们下午打球打得这么愉快，他应该不会拒绝你的约会邀请。” 

“我听不懂你在胡说些什么。”流川拿下双肩包，把装在里面的篮球捧了出来，露出极为沉痛的目光，然后像是下定决心般把篮球扔在了地上，“我选你。” 

仙道连忙用脚勾回滚走的篮球，弯身捡了起来夹在手臂下：“想好了？” 

“嗯。”流川看起来很难过，他抿着嘴点了点头。 

“选我就选我，干嘛把篮球扔了，是在发脾气吗？”仙道的眼睛逐渐亮了起来。 

“我……不打球了。”流川脸色瞬间变得煞白。 

“啊？为什么突然不打球了？”仙道惊愣地看着流川。 

“装什么傻。”流川心情很差，说话的口气冷森森的，“你要我放弃的。” 

“我让你放弃篮球？”仙道困惑地眨了眨眼睛，很快想明白过来，“你是笨蛋吗？我自己都是篮球队的，怎么可能不准你打球？我是……”他被流川不解的目光注视着，顿时感到有点儿丢脸，连忙把话咽了回去。 

“你是什么？” 

“没什么。” 

“哦。”流川用既委屈又依恋的目光瞄了眼他的篮球。 

仙道把篮球抛进他怀里，神情尴尬地抓了抓后脑勺，压低声音难为情地说：“那个，其实你可以找我打球。一对一，我是说，只有你和我。” 

流川的双眸顷刻间闪亮起来，尽管面部没有什么大幅度的表情，但仍然可以感受到他又吃惊又雀跃的心情。

仙道的眼睛里闪现出温存的神色，大概是见到流川终于从阴霾中走出来了吧。但转念一想，流川陷入极其两难的困境，完全是因自己乱吃飞醋造成的，他懊悔地轻轻“啧”了一声，同时，他又因为流川居然为了自己放弃最爱的篮球而感动不已。这样几种情绪在仙道的心底互相盘缠着交织在一起。 

“我没有陪你钓鱼，是因为我跟你邻居不认识。”流川忽然认真起来，“如果是你一个人，我不会拒绝。”

仙道听完越加难为情了：“是我过于任性了，抱歉啊，流川。” 

“我单方面想跟你约会而已。”流川抱紧失而复得的篮球，“你不想去是你的自由，不用道歉。” 

仙道从未像此时这般窘迫过，他抬手拨了拨头发，目光闪烁地转移话题：“不然我请你吃晚饭吧。” 

流川听完微微一怔，立马扭头要走。 

“喂，跑什么？”仙道一把抓住流川的双肩包，把他拎了回来。 

“打完球一身汗，回家冲凉。”流川照实回答。 

“这样啊……”仙道松开揪着流川双肩包的手，“我等你？还是一起去你家？” 

流川想了想：“等我。” 

“哦，我不方便去你家？”仙道摸了下鼻梁，“要是不知道怎么向伯父伯母介绍我的话，就说是球队的队友不行吗？” 

“我爸妈在国外。”流川的脸稍微红了下，闷声含糊地说，“没收拾，家里很乱。” 

“乱就乱嘛。”仙道忽然觉得流川特别可爱，一副大男子的样子，却常常表现得很孩子气，在意的事情也总令人出乎意料，这么想着，仙道的唇角勾起好看的弧度，“我不介意也不能去？” 

流川搞不明白仙道无端端为什么要去他家，很是懊悔今早出门前没有整理一下，他看了眼面带微笑的仙道，有些勉强地答应了。 

流川家离湘北高校大约只有十来分钟的路程，庭院里种了不少植物，但长势杂乱无章，看样子应该是长期无人打理造成的。不意外，毕竟流川看起来不像是有闲情侍弄花花草草的人。 

“我家不是一直都这么乱的。”流川拿着钥匙站在家门口，看了看仙道，心虚地说，“最近早出晚归，没时间整理，你不要误会。” 

“都说了我不介意，你解释什么？” 

流川长出一口气，无奈地打开了家门。 

仙道跟着流川踏入玄关，换了鞋走进客厅，所见场面比他想象中更为凌乱，好在不是垃圾堆，全是些胡乱摆放的篮球杂志、音乐碟片之类的物件。 

流川神情沮丧地寻思，仙道家里很干净，他搞不好有洁癖，这次应该要被扣掉很多分了吧。 

“你不去洗澡？”仙道把注意力转回流川身上。 

“去了。”流川愀然不乐地说，等他洗完澡擦着头发从二楼走下来时，仙道已经把客厅里的东西收整好了。 

仙道抬眼冲他笑了一下：“老实说，你好像不太适合独居诶，茶几底下竟然还塞了一包长霉的吐司……” 

“别说了。”流川打断他，挨着墙壁神色黯淡地坐在了楼梯台阶上。 

仙道走到流川跟前：“怎么了？” 

“我觉得你更加不会和我交往了。”流川的话音变得有些低沉失落。 

“要不，打个赌如何？”仙道沉默片刻，饶有兴味地提议，“你什么时候能赢过我，我就什么时候答应你。” 

“篮球？”流川一下子抬起头来，眼中出现了一丝光亮。

“当然，否则你我还能比什么？”仙道故意摆高姿态，但语气又很是温柔，他自己都觉得这样怪极了，“所以，在此之前，在此之后，你私底下不要再跟北泽或者其他任何人单独打球了，明白我的意思吗？” 

“明白，你吃醋。”流川一语道破。 

“啊？我吃哪门子的醋啊！”仙道不由得提高了嗓门，“是你喜欢我，又不是我喜欢你。” 

“为了掩饰紧张，故意大声说话。”流川补了一句。 

“好吧，是又怎样？”仙道很快冷静下来，无所谓地稍稍耸了下肩膀，“话说，你是在转移话题？没信心赢过我？” 

“怎么可能！”流川最受不了这种略带蔑视的激将法，他扯下盖在头上的毛巾，精神已经完全振作起来了，用不服输的语气说，“你等着，我会让你心服口服。” 

仙道丝毫不在意，一脸无辜的神色，摸了下流川的头发：“不先去把头发吹干？” 

流川充满斗志的气焰在仙道过于亲近的举动下瞬间熄灭了，他双手捂住脑袋身子往后仰，脸上泛起显而易见的红潮。 

“我只不过碰了下你的头发而已，干嘛反应这么大？”仙道茫然地眨了眨眼睛，收回手随意地伸进了裤兜里。 

“我去吹头发了。”流川慌里慌张地站起来，绕过仙道逃也似的冲进了盥洗室，他的心咚咚直跳，暗中吃惊仙道的手指尖似乎带了电流。 

为此，流川不免开始担忧，以这种状态想要打败仙道实在是难上加难，不过，用打球的方式决定两个人的关系，相对而言简单多了，写情书送礼物想方设法讨好一个人实在太麻烦了。 

之后，仙道请流川去他经常光顾的一家小店吃了晚饭。 

结账的时候，流川执意要买单，态度坚决不容拒绝，仙道平常也不是过于强势的性格，又或许是拿流川没办法，僵持了一会儿，只能妥协听他的。 

要说两个年轻男孩子一同看场电影也不是什么稀奇事，但流川买的票是文艺爱情片，排队检票时不少人投来异样的眼光，不过仙道和流川倒是一脸坦然。入场就坐后，电影开头沉闷的场景令仙道不禁苦恼起来，他估计流川根本看不进去。 

正如仙道料想的一样，电影正片开始不到五分钟，主角都还没出场，流川就靠在他的肩上睡着了。 

前排一个女生压低声音对同伴说：“我已经看第二遍了，这部电影太惨了，准备好纸巾，保准你哭到心痛。” 

仙道盯着电影屏幕里放映着的画面，夕阳下的晚风掠过无边无际的麦田，背景音乐凄婉忧伤。他往嘴里抛着爆米花，心想流川这小子够可以的，约我看悲剧电影？真不知道怎么想的，搞不好压根没看简介，随手订了两张票而已。 

电影进行到一半，正是悲情的大爆发点，流川在一片啜泣声中醒来，他迷迷糊糊瞥见仙道的肩膀上泛着水光，立马彻底惊醒过来，连忙用手捂住那块被他的口水濡湿的地方。 

“口水流在我肩膀上了？”仙道歪过头凑近流川耳边，压低嗓音问了句。 

“没。”流川矢口否认，下意识地捂紧了仙道的肩膀。 

“那你把手拿开，让我看看。”电影的光亮打在仙道的脸上，他的眼中藏着近乎宠溺的笑意。 

“我不要。”流川倔强地说。 

前排那位女孩泪光点点地转过头来，哭得一抽一抽地说：“请安静观影可以吗？谢谢。” 

“抱歉。”仙道边说边不动声色地扯了下流川的耳朵以示警告，却发觉他的耳朵烫得很。 

流川晃了下脑袋，甩开仙道的手，因为不方便讲话，只能紧抿着嘴唇用力地瞪了他一眼。 

仙道笑了下没再说话，继续边吃爆米花边看电影。 

流川趁机拂揩沾在仙道衣服上的口水，他的内心充满了懊恼，不禁感到疑惑，怎么总是在仙道面前做这种丢脸的事情。 

仙道原本还在悲叹这部电影中男女主人公的情路坎坷多舛，经流川这么一闹，哪里还难受得起来，他偷瞄了几眼眉头紧蹙正专心擦拭口水痕迹的流川，转瞬间，整个人都感觉明朗起来了。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

这场不太完美的约会似乎迅速地拉近了仙道和流川之间的距离，每晚临睡前，两人还会在电话里闲谈片刻。仙道算不上特别话多的人，流川更是常常处于寡言的状态，但不知怎的，最近他们即便总是有一搭没一搭地聊天，也从未出现过冷场的尴尬局面。

今早，福田发现仙道伏在桌上长时间地盯着一张皱巴巴的信纸出神，他慢慢地往后靠在椅背上瞄了一眼，不过没怎么看清楚，只能大概辨认出信纸中央画了颗篮球。

仙道的唇角忽然掠起一个明快的弧度，显出极为高兴的神态。

福田忍不住用手肘撞了撞他：“喂，你没事吧？”

“啊？”仙道慌忙直起身，飞快地把信纸折叠好，“怎么了？”

“你这几天实在太奇怪了，上课都时不时地偷发简讯。”福田支着脸盯住仙道，“打算什么时候正式把流川枫介绍给我们认识？”

“你们又不是不认识他……”仙道顿觉失言，低咳了一声，“怎么又扯到流川身上了？”

福田撇嘴“嘁”了一声，他对仙道这种死不承认的态度早已司空见惯，心中有些不屑地揣测，仙道这小子准以为自己演技了得，能够骗过身边所有人的眼睛吧，简直太天真了，全队上下哪个没发现端倪？想到这里，福田无奈地摇了摇头，什么天才嘛，恋爱时的智商还不是差不多为零。

“我和流川目前仅是关系比较不错的朋友。”仙道见福田不讲话，即刻解释了一句。

五代和知花同时转过身来，她们的眼中放射出一种像是将仙道看透的光芒。

“仙道，你猜前几天我跟知花在电影院撞见谁了？”五代笑眯眯地问。

“那部据说是年度最催泪的爱情文艺片，好不好看？”知花稍稍歪着脑袋，显出一副纯真的可爱相态，“爆米花也很甜吧？”

仙道脸上的笑容凝固住了，他很难反驳前桌两位女学生的明知故问。

“嗯？怎么不辩解了？”五代狡猾地眨了眨眼睛。

“朋友一起看场电影有什么问题……”

仙道的话还没说完，福田淡然地斜了他一眼：“可是只约流川枫，区别对待太明显了，难道说你觉得我们都不是你的朋友？”

“是啊。”五代用眼神表示赞同，“既然没什么问题，那这个周末我们也单独去约会吧。”

“喂，你们差不多一点。”仙道企图逃避这个话题。

“果然除了流川君以外，你不会答应其他任何人啊。”知花故意一脸恍然大悟地说。

“唔，太伤心了，我还以为我们也是关系比较不错的朋友……”五代瘪着嘴，装出十分难受的样子。

她们的调侃令仙道无言以对，好在是骤然响起的上课铃声及时地解救了他。

仙道稍许松了口气，虽说他内心对流川的好感与日俱增，可是目前仍然处在朦胧的状态中，像是湘南海对岸被雾气笼罩着的富士山，尽管确实存在，但轮廓尚未清晰，眼下谈什么都是虚妄。并且，仙道也不太喜欢自己私底下的生活完全曝露在众人的面前。

放学前，仙道收到流川发来的简讯，说是要去冲绳岛集训一周。

仙道回了电话过去，以开玩笑的语气对流川说：“这种时候离开镰仓，不怕别人趁虚而入把我抢走么？”

流川沉默片刻，话音有点沉闷地问：“你不肯等我打赢你了？”

“听不出来我是跟你说着玩的么？”仙道无奈地笑了。

“我很快回来。”流川的语调略微轻松下来。

“嗯，照顾好自己。”仙道温存地嘱咐了一句。

“知道了。”流川似乎在犹豫，过了很久才小声地说，“我会想你。”他讲完这句话，就匆忙把电话挂断了。

仙道的心窝里仿佛着了火，霎时间变得无比炽热，甚至将他的脸颊都烧得阵阵发烫。

福田见状，不用猜也知道刚才跟仙道通话的对象是谁，他伸了伸懒腰，又看了仙道几眼，心想这家伙真的彻底没救了。

接连下了两三场细碎的秋雨，气温逐渐转凉，再难有所回升，镰仓市随处可见枫叶争红的景色。

仙道原先以为，只不过六七天见不到流川而已，对他不会有太大的影响，然而事实证明，他过于低估流川强大的影响力了。整整一周，仙道总觉得有所缺失，流川冷峻的面孔时不时地浮现在他的脑际。

晚上流川会打电话过来，但由于白天训练强度过大，他说不上几句话就拿着手机睡着了。

仙道躺在床上听着流川的呼吸声，好似相思一般的心情在黑暗中愈加明显。

流川周一折返镰仓市，澄澈的天空中布满了鱼鳞状的积云。

傍晚，仙道晃到了湘北高校前，他一眼就看见了和放课的湘北学生们一同走出校门的流川。

“流川枫。”仙道扬手跟他打了个招呼。

流川的表情看起来十分错愣，他快步走到仙道面前，茫然地问：“来接我？”

“路过。”仙道眼中带笑地盯着流川不放。

“从陵南路过湘北？”流川满腹狐疑地嘀咕了句。

“今天很冷诶，你怎么只穿了件短袖，外套呢？”仙道很自然地把话题转移开了。

“还好。”流川本来就喜欢仙道，一阵子没见，莫名觉得他在夕阳余晖的晚照之下，显得更为英气好看了。

仙道把提在手里的纸袋递给流川：“上次你借我的外套一直忘记还你了，刚好带过来，快穿上吧，免得感冒。”

流川打开纸袋，眉头微蹙：“怎么有两件？”

“昨天下午我去商场买外套，两件可以打折……”仙道稍稍别过脸去，“一件我自己穿了，另一件给你。”

“哦。”流川把新的那件外套从纸袋里拿出来，发现跟仙道身上这件是一样的。

“同款的两件才能有优惠。”仙道在流川不解的目光下慌忙解释。

“多少钱，我给你。”流川拿下双肩包，把外套穿好。

“什么多少钱，流川枫，你不是吧？”仙道忍不住叹了口气，“干嘛算得这么清楚？”

流川刚拉好衣服拉链，还不及开口说话，就被跑过来的彩子挽住了手臂。

“嗨，仙道彰。”彩子神色明朗地向仙道打招呼。

流川怕仙道误会，连忙想要挣开，背上猛地挨了彩子一巴掌才老实不动了。

“嗨。”仙道回以温和的笑容，心想，流川见到彩子，怎么像是老鼠撞到了猫似的。

“你们两个的外套不错嘛……”彩子眯了下眼睛，故意拖长了尾音，她把流川往旁边拽，边走边说，“仙道彰，我借用流川枫几分钟时间，马上还给你。”

彩子把流川拉到附近的一棵高树下面，树枝上面停满了灰色的麻雀，有人靠近，立马鸣啭着扑翅飞走了。

“你这死小孩，追到手了不告诉我？”彩子踮起脚扇了流川的后脑勺一下。

“很痛诶。”流川低下头用手揉了揉，“没追到，你教的方法不管用。”

“少来，仙道穿着和你一样的外套出现在我们学校门口，难道是巧合？”彩子撇了下嘴。

“仙道买的，为了折扣。”流川显然相信了仙道的说辞。

彩子满脸错愣地看着流川，忍不住抬手拍了拍他的脑袋：“请问你这里面是空的吗？”

“不要一直打我。”流川低声抱怨了句。

“你觉得仙道彰喜欢你吗？”彩子对流川的问话一向直截了当。

“不喜欢。”因为彩子什么都知情，所以流川对她没有避讳，“但我们打了个赌。”

“打赌？”彩子感到非常意外，“他跟你打了什么赌？”

“一对一我能赢的话，他就跟我交往。”流川如实回答。

彩子对这位单细胞的学弟感到无语，她扭头看了眼还站在原地的仙道，而仙道也在看她，礼节性地笑了一下。彩子叹了口气：“你在这里等我。”

“喔。”流川抓了抓后脑勺，很听话地点了点头。

彩子把棒球帽的帽檐往后一转，大步走向仙道，嘴角一勾笑着说：“送同款外套是为了优惠多买一件这种鬼话，大概只有阿米巴原虫才会相信吧。”

“阿米巴原虫？”仙道疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，“你在说流川？”

“不然还有谁？”彩子把垂落下来的一撂卷曲的长发塞进帽子里，她抬起头来，眼神锐利地看着仙道。

“有何指教？”仙道此时大概能理解流川敬畏彩子的原因了。

“为什么和流川交往的前提，是要他打赢你？”彩子脸上带笑好像很随意的样子，可语气却是认真的。

“作为流川的幕后军师，你认为我的目的是什么？”仙道跟彩子说着话，但没有把视线落在她身上，反而朝不远处站在树下的流川笑了笑。

流川略显慌乱地别过脸去，他的耳朵被夕阳染成了绯红色。

“这个赌约荒唐透了。”彩子平静地说，“在我看来，你更像是在消遣流川的感情，觉得有趣就勾着他不放。如果出于喜欢，怎么会搞这种意气之争？”

“我暂时不反驳你的观点，只冒昧问一句，你是希望我喜欢真正的流川枫，还是那个别扭的情场老手？”仙道坦然地回答，“不会写情书，脑子里没有任何约会的去处，和我看电影入场就倒头大睡……”说到这里，他不由得露出无奈的笑意，“显而易见，这不是他理想中的相处方式。”

彩子怔了怔，心里知道仙道这番话说得很对，不过嘴上逞强地反诘：“光靠打球能维系住两个人的感情吗？”

“但我们还不是恋人，感情都没有开始，何来维系一说？”仙道的语速放慢了些，“轻率地跟流川交往也不是不可以，可是在一起之后呢？他不可能永久保持你帮他塑造出来的面目。”

“是这样吗。”彩子秀丽的眉毛皱了起来，仔细一想，在这件事上她确实太以自我想法为中心了，以至于忽略了流川应该是什么样的人，就像是小孩勉强穿上大人的衣服，看起来焕然一新甚至光鲜亮丽，然而仅是表象而已。

“我说得不对？”仙道不清楚彩子突然缄默不语的原因。

“你和我想象中截然不同。”彩子答非所问地冒出这么一句话来。

流川有些站不住了，他慢慢地靠近过来，见彩子转过头来，整个人一惊，立马解释：“我没偷听。”

仙道忍不住笑出声来，被流川瞪了一眼才有所收敛，他摸了下额角，心里不满地嘟哝，嘁，成天就知道凶我。

“学姐，我们要去打球了。”在彩子面前，流川的气势明显减弱了不少，讲话的语调近乎于商量的口气。

彩子勾住流川的肩膀迫使他弯下身来，挑着眉说：“加把劲，赌上湘北王牌的尊严，一举击败仙道彰。”

这时，湘北球队的三井寿和宫城良田结伴从校门口走来。

宫城对彩子充满了恋慕之情，抬眼看见彩子和流川亲昵地在讲话，心里的醋瓶子“咣当”一声打翻了：“流川枫，你这臭小子，离我家阿彩远点！”他一边高声警告一边狂奔上去。

三井被他的举动吓了一跳，苦恼地拨了拨头发跟在后面。

宫城把彩子拉过来，目光警惕地盯着流川，语气嚣张地说：“下次你再接近阿彩，当心我揍你。”

流川轻蔑地撇了下嘴，根本不把宫城的威胁放在眼里。

“宫城良田，你再敢打架试试。”彩子严肃地说。

“我哪有说打架，你听错了。”宫城转过头露出讨好的笑容，目光闪闪地看着彩子。

“喂，仙道彰，你在我们学校门口干嘛？”三井冲着仙道抬了抬下巴，“田岗那个老头子该不会派自己家的王牌来刺探情报吧？”

“怎么可能？我来找流川枫打球。”仙道微笑着回答。

“嗯？你什么时候跟流川已经要好到这种程度了？”三井心想，流川平常喜欢独来独往，怎么可能和陵南的劲敌有密切交集，为此，他感到非常奇怪。

宫城这才注意到站在旁边的仙道，他感觉哪里有点不对劲，想了想突然反应过来：“你和流川枫穿一样的外套？”

流川大概不希望太多人知道他喜欢仙道这件事，毕竟单恋什么的讲出来多少有点丢脸，一把拉住仙道的手，扯着他扭头就走。

“那我们先去打球啦。”仙道回过身向他们挥手告别。

“这两个人搞什么嘛？”三井满头雾水地挠了下脸颊，他把迷惑的视线转向彩子，“你和流川枫关系比我们亲近多了……”

宫城不爽地打断他：“我家阿彩跟那个臭屁的小子半点都不亲近！”

“拜托，不要总是一惊一乍的。”三井斜了宫城一眼，继续看着彩子，“有什么内幕吗？”

“当然有。”彩子莞尔一笑，“不过我要保密，想知道的话自己去问流川枫好啦。”

“卖什么关子嘛。”三井轻哼了一声没再说话。

流川走了很长一段路才反应过来自己牵着仙道的手，他赶忙松开，不料却被仙道握紧了。

“没事。”仙道的眼神温存极了，“集训成果如何？”

提到篮球，流川的局促与惊愣逐渐消失了，他冲着仙道显出傲气的样子，冷冷地说：“待会儿打一场你就知道了。”

“不问我这几天有没有想你？”仙道用引导性的口吻询问流川。

流川避开他看起来似乎带着戏谑的目光，垂着眼闷声作答：“我知道没有。”

“你能再迟钝一点吗？”仙道一阵无语，他捏了下流川的手，“我有想你。”

流川的眼睛陡地明亮起来，他难以置信地看着仙道。

“有什么好奇怪的？”仙道按了下后脖颈，“是我小看你了，或者说过于自信了吧。”

流川好像明白仙道在说什么，又好像不明白，他接不上话茬只好保持沉默。

“对了，这个周末我要到奈良县拜访我的外公外婆，你有没有空陪我一起去？”仙道试探性地问。

“见长辈？”流川顷刻间无比紧张起来。

“你想这么理解也行。”仙道察觉流川的掌心沁出了细汗。

“有空。”流川暗中呼了口气用来平复情绪，同时，他怀疑仙道是不是也喜欢上自己了。

一阵凉风吹过，将道路两旁的枫树吹得沙沙作响，繁茂的枝叶摇曳着，泛起耀眼的辉光。

等两人渐渐走远后，从灌木丛里传来悉悉索索的声音，越野、彦一和植草三个人钻了出来。

“仙道这小子尽把我们当傻瓜看待。”越野忿忿地拿下头发上的一枚树叶，“跟流川枫穿着情侣外套，手牵着手，还说是朋友关系。”

“就是说嘛。”彦一的手背让长着尖刺的枝条划了道血痕，他从书包里拿出纸巾擦拭着，“我一看见仙道学长朝湘北高中方向走，就猜到准能抓到他和流川枫。”

植草坐在地上，苦闷地埋怨着：“你们跟踪仙道就可以了，干嘛要带上我，真是狼狈。”

“这不是怕万一被仙道发现嘛，我和小彦一说是碰巧路过他肯定不相信，你看起来比较老实，不像会撒谎的人。”越野挨着植草坐了下来，掸去外套上枯黄的碎草屑。

“仙道不想公开，总有他的原因吧。”植草从运动包里拿出半瓶特饮，拧开盖子喝了一口，“喂，你们有没有想过，仙道兴许不是在死撑，搞不好他和流川枫目前真的还在试探阶段？”

“仙道喜欢流川枫是肯定的事……”越野思索了一会儿，“不过他这个人，不推一把就会安于现状，流川枫应该不会主动示好，这么暧昧下去八成不了了之。”他说着向彦一招招手，“要不我们想个办法，刺激他们一下，就当作帮仙道助攻，怎么样？”

“好！”彦一兴致高昂地赞同越野的提议。

“会不会不合适？”植草犹疑地嘟哝，“外人掺和进去，帮倒忙也说不定诶。”

“我太了解仙道了，他在感情方面可不像球场上表现的那么成熟老练。”越野信心满满地说，“身为朋友，抓准时机推波助澜是义不容辞的事。”

植草没再反驳，他喝完剩下的特饮，起身走到垃圾桶旁，把空瓶子丢了进去。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

周三晚上十点光景，镰仓市开始下起了小雨，清澈的雨水打在树叶上沙沙作响。

训练结束后，仙道走进更衣室换衣服，福田正坐在中间的长凳上歇息。

“鬼天气，又下雨了。”福田看了眼玻璃窗外模糊的夜景，跟仙道抱怨了一句。

“是啊。”仙道这么说着，无意中瞥见彦一打开的柜门里面贴满了流川的照片，他愣了愣，冲着门外呼喊，“相田彦一，过来一下。”

“诶！”彦一应了一声，他拿着拖把满头大汗地跑过来，黑亮的眼睛像小鹿般可爱，“仙道学长，有什么需要我帮忙吗？”

仙道屈起手指叩了叩彦一的柜门：“这些照片是什么情况？”

彦一歪着脑袋神色天真地反问：“唔，难道我崇拜流川枫要经过你的批准？”

福田用鼻子嗅了嗅，很随意地说：“奇怪，一股子酸醋味。”

仙道斜了福田一眼，福田选择性无视，他不紧不慢地拿起放在凳子旁边的一瓶水，咕嘟咕嘟喝了起来。

越野拨弄着潮湿的头发踱进更衣室，他模仿仙道的语气苦恼地嘟哝：“伤脑筋啊……”

仙道双手抱臂倚靠在更衣柜上：“你又怎么了？”

“唉，我们班有几位女孩子莫名其妙地开始倾慕流川枫了，还写了一堆情书，用武力胁迫我帮忙转交。”越野一边假装诉苦一边悄悄观察着仙道的面部表情，“我和湘北那小子又没什么往来，真是搞不懂干嘛把我牵扯进来。”他说完，低头从斜挎在身侧的运动包里翻出一叠装在粉红、粉蓝信封里的情书，上前递给仙道，“等等流川枫会来接你吧，拜托，顺手给他可以吗？”

“你觉得我会答应？”仙道挑了下眉梢，他还是一副散漫的模样，看似满不在乎。

“好吧。”越野把这叠情书重新塞回包里，自言自语地嘀咕，“流川枫未免也太受欢迎了吧，真是叫人嫉妒啊。”

仙道无意识地撇了下嘴，他听见放在柜子里的手机发出收到简讯的提示音。

越野和彦一相互使眼色的一幕恰巧被福田看见了，他细长的双眸中掠过一丝光亮，心里大概猜到了这两个人的意图。

“仙道，你不介意别人写情书给流川枫吧？”越野的语调带着些调侃。

“我现在没时间跟你们谈论这件事。先走了，回见。”仙道看完流川发来的简讯，边说边斜挎好运动包与队友们告别。他快步走出体育馆，看见流川撑着伞站在迷濛的雨水中。

“抱歉啊，田岗老师今晚额外增加了体能训练，久等了。”仙道微笑着跃下门前的台阶。

“没事。”流川把雨伞往仙道那边倾斜了一些。

深秋雨夜固然寒峭，但是仙道的心底却升起一片明晃晃的暖意。

流川像是有什么心事，一路上频频侧过脸看着仙道，几次欲言又止。

“怎么了？”仙道掸了下飘落在肩膀上的冰凉雨丝。

流川极轻地“唔”了一声，听起来有几分丧气，他闷声回答：“两天后就要去奈良，但是学姐不管我了。”

“嗯？”仙道疑惑起来，“你该不会打算带上彩子吧？”

“不是。”流川的面容在夜色里愈发耀眼，令仙道险些移不开视线，他漆黑的双眸里出现了焦虑的神情，“我不清楚准备什么见面礼，希望学姐给我些建议，可是她说，我的事我自己决定。”

“彩子说得没错啊，你总不能一直寻求她的帮助。”

“喔。”流川发出一个沉闷的音节后，低不可闻地叹了口气。

“我外公外婆相当随性，并不看重这些过于客套的礼节，况且，我已经准备好了，不用担心。”仙道停下脚步，拉着流川的手臂走到旁边一家便利店的房檐下，回过身说，“稍等，我买几罐柠檬水。”他见流川还是索然寡欢的样子，忍不住“唉”了一声，“好了啦，他们喜欢收集茶碗，你挑两个图案别致好看的带过去就可以了。”

流川顿时来了精神，抬起头看着仙道，灯火刚好与他的双眼重叠，微微闪亮，整个人好看到无法用言语形容。

仙道跟流川面对面站得很近，感觉自己的心被什么牵动了。他算不清这是第几次无法抵抗地被流川吸引住了。

此时深夜的街道上，不见什么行人，雨声骤然大了起来，在路面上汇聚成潺潺的水流。

仙道往前走了一步，伸手把雨伞往下拽，刚好挡住他和流川。

这种气氛暧昧的场景流川隐约记得在电影里见过，他在脑海中回想，接下去似乎是接吻吧。想到这里，流川的呼吸变得沉促起来，他下意识地闭上了眼睛。

“该不会以为我要吻你吧？”仙道的脸上泛起了一丝淡笑。

流川陡地一怔，慌慌张张地睁开眼睛，脸上迅速地飞起一片红潮，他局促地说：“我……”

“嗯，你想得没错。”仙道凑过去在流川发烫的脸颊上亲了一口，“这样可以吗？”

流川露出惊诧的表情，他吓得往后退了退，差点一脚踏进积水里。

仙道以为流川的远离是在抗拒他的示好，原地沉默了一会儿，尴尬地走进便利店暂时逃避。

站在收银台里的女孩子鼻梁上长满了密密麻麻的雀斑，她推了下黑框眼镜，冲着仙道露出意味深长的笑容：“小哥，在我们家店门口亲热不大好吧？”

仙道心不在焉地敷衍了一句，他不禁寻思，难道流川追寻的是柏拉图式的精神之恋？这未免也太荒唐了吧。

“不过说实话，你们两个长得可真帅啊。”女孩一边结账一边由衷地说。

仙道没有接过话茬，付了钱礼貌地向女孩告别，拎着袋子走出便利店。

在雨水的浸润下，附近茂盛的枫树叶散发着沁人心脾的气息。

流川感到自己脸颊上被仙道亲吻过的地方好像仍旧在发烧，他甚至不敢看仙道的眼睛，目光显得有些飘忽不定。

“喂，还没缓过来？”仙道故作轻松地走到流川的伞下，“这种程度都接受不了，往后怎么办？”

“谁说我接受不了。”流川赌气般一把揪住仙道的衣襟，在他被雨水沾湿的脸上用力地亲了一下，稍稍扬起下巴重复仙道刚才说过的那句话，“这样可以吗？”

“啊，可以。”仙道佯装若无其事的样子，脸颊却飞红起来。

流川的嚣张没能支撑太长时间，很快，他窘迫地垂下了视线，耳畔充斥着雨滴砸在伞面上发出的响声。

“走吧。”仙道顺势拉过流川的手，展开他攥紧的拳头与之交握在一起。

流川觉得自己此刻的心跳频率，仿佛是球赛刚结束时那样剧烈，甚至有些无法呼吸。

仙道的状况也没有比流川好多少，他紧张得要命，好像有什么东西源源不断地从心底冒出来似的，不自禁地思忖着，或许这就是恋爱的感觉吧。

收银台的女孩子跑到店门口，探出身子好奇地张望他们渐渐远去的背影。她皱了皱可爱的鼻子，兀自感慨：“真是讨厌啊，长得好看的男孩子却有了帅气的男朋友……”

路面上的水流倒映着城市里的灯火霓虹，变幻无穷的亮光闪闪烁烁淌向夜色深处。

打这以后，仙道一改先前被动观望的心态，今天下午甚至翘掉球队练习，跑去湘北高中的体育馆看流川打球。这个举动引起了湘北其他队员的强烈不满，他们一致认为仙道是来刺探军情的。

流川捧着篮球跑到门口，困惑不解地看着仙道：“有事？”

“我约不到人吃晚饭诶，真是伤脑筋啊。”仙道斜靠着门框，脸上带着懒洋洋的微笑。

流川看了眼手中的篮球，回过身把它抛给站在附近的三井后，转头对仙道说：“走。”

“还是等你训练结束……”仙道的话还没讲完，一大波流川亲卫队的女学生蜂拥而至，她们将挡在前面的仙道蛮横地一把推开，冲着流川热切地高呼“我爱你”。

仙道头一回见到这样的阵势，整个人都惊愣住了。

樱木花道气势汹汹地冲过来高声怒斥：“真是吵死人了！扑克脸的狐狸公有什么好喜欢的？”他说着，把不爽的目光投向仙道，“还有你，仙道彰！”

“啊，我怎么了？我又没讲话。”仙道相当无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

“有本天才在，冬季赛你们陵南也肯定是我们的手下败将。”樱木气焰嚣张地睨着仙道，“我一定会把你打得落花流水。”

“不自量力，你这个超级大白痴。”流川冷冷地说。

“本天才跟仙道彰讲话，关你屁事？”樱木抬起下巴，显出生气的样子，“怎么，想打架？”

“怕你？”流川不甘示弱地回了一句。

彩子拿着她的大纸扇步履稳健地走过来：“嗯？你们两个皮痒了？”

“没有啦。”樱木立马转变了态度，嬉皮笑脸地抓了抓后脑勺，“大姐头，我去练习投篮了。”他凑近彩子，压低声音警惕地嘀咕，“你看着点仙道彰，他无缘无故来观察我们训练肯定是田岗那个老家伙的诡计。”说完他直起身瞪了流川一眼，迈步跑回球场上。

彩子当然知道仙道的目的，破例将他带入体育馆。

教练安西刚过来，仙道向他躬身行礼：“安西教练，打扰你们训练了，抱歉。”

“没有关系。前些天我跟田岗教练还通了电话，打算再安排一场练习赛。”安西乐呵呵地说。

队长赤木在球场中央拍着手将队员们召集过来，他看了眼在休息区跟安西在交谈的仙道，神情疑惑地皱了下眉头，不过倒也没说什么，带着队伍开始绕场跑步。

安西捧着茶杯，吹开热气后，悠闲地呷了一口，对仙道说：“你出现在湘北的体育馆，我真是有点意外啊。”

“是这样的，最近我经常跟流川枫一对一，过来看看他今天有没有时间打一场。”仙道坐在安西旁边的椅子上，目光跟随着奔跑中的流川，心想自己可能完了，越看流川越觉得他格外出众。

“你是流川目前最想打败的人。”安西语速缓慢地闲聊，“他想去美国打球，我曾建议他先成为日本第一的高中生再说，看来是听进去了。听进去就好，亚裔球员想要在国外闯出一番名堂可不是什么简单的事。”

“您是说，流川枫……会去美国？”仙道心口蓦地往下一沉。

“是啊，流川的父母也都在那边。”安西并不知晓仙道和流川的关系，只当在跟年轻人谈天，“他没有跟你提过这件事？”

“嗯，没有。”仙道喘了口气，一股酸涩的失落感顷刻间直透肺腑。

流川难得主动提前结束训练，他换了身衣服就跟仙道一起离开了。

这种反常的行为引起了三井的猜疑，他沉思了一会儿，忍不住跟彩子说：“流川是不是在跟仙道彰交往？我怎么感觉他们两个有点形影不离的趋势了？”

彩子不置可否地笑了笑，没有给他很明确的答复，不由得寻思，看来流川是顺利闯进仙道彰的心里了。

今晚的月色美极了，月光笼罩在树木上，浮现起一层朦胧的银白色。

“明早几点去奈良？”流川撞了下仙道的手背。

“八点左右，我会去你家喊你。”仙道意兴阑珊地回答。

“你在不高兴？”流川放慢了脚步，索性抓住仙道的手，“你可以跟我说。”

“等我想清楚了再告诉你吧。”仙道挣脱流川的手，转而揽住他的肩膀。

“嗯。”流川搞不明白他和仙道两个人如今究竟是什么关系。

在奈良的周末，仙道也表现出一副没精打采的样子。

仙道的外公外婆倒是不难相处，他们对流川送的茶碗爱不释手。

流川隐约察觉到仙道的不对劲，可是揣测不出他陷入低迷的原因，犹豫再三还是偷偷地打电话询问彩子。

“你成天板着脸，讲话冷森森地冒着寒气，谁受得了嘛？”彩子无奈地说。

“喔。”流川似懂非懂地点了点头。

当天夜晚，流川拉开仙道住的那间屋子的格子门，摸黑走了进去，轻手轻脚地掀开仙道的被子，躺在他的旁边。

仙道迷迷糊糊被吵醒了，他睁眼就看见近在咫尺的流川，吓得险些坐起来：“你干嘛？”

流川面无表情地说：“我害怕，想跟你一起睡。”

“害怕？”仙道抓了抓睡乱的头发，感觉像在做梦，他在流川的脸上并没有发现丝毫恐惧的神情，但还是问了句，“怕什么？”

“外面有东西在叫。”流川认真地回答。

“是猫头鹰吧？”仙道听见树林里隐约传来一阵一阵的鸣叫声。

流川静默片刻，像是鼓足了勇气似的凑近仙道，假装很畏怯的样子抵在仙道的肩膀上，闷声闷气地说：“嗯，不管是什么，我觉得很吓人。”说完这句话，他就一声不响了。

仙道心想，流川的演技真是差到极点了，不过并没有拆穿他。

流川静默了片刻，抬起头来看着仙道，他的脸映着柔和的月光，显得越发好看。

“有话要对我说？”仙道心头涌上了一缕温存的思绪。

“我不知道什么时候才能打赢你。可以先在一起么？”流川的话音听起来仍旧没什么温度，“相信我，我总会赢的。”

仙道几乎准备答应了，但一想到流川说不定很快就会离开日本，内心蓦地有所动摇，他不能确定自己将来是否可以接受异国恋，到时候假如无法忍受，必定面临惨痛的分手。因此，已经到喉咙口的那个“好”字被他生生地咽了回去。

“不行？”流川不甘心地问了一声，他想要得到明晰的结果。

仙道很少像这样徘徊在矛盾中拿不定主意，或许是感情这种东西太容易毁人心智令人失去自我了吧。他叹了口气，露出带着歉意的笑容：“能让我再考虑考虑么？肯定会给你一个答案。”

“哦。”流川的目光黯淡下来，他难以理解仙道为什么总是忽远忽近。

“今晚真冷啊。”仙道转开话题，他侧过身把被子拉高，帮流川盖好，“快睡吧。”

“是有点冷。”流川伸手搂住仙道，把脸埋进他的怀里，心想，要是被仙道推开的话就利索地放弃。但是，仙道并没有这么做，而是将他紧紧地揽抱住了。

“这样还会冷么？”仙道低声询问，“不然给你拿床厚一点的棉被？”

流川在仙道温乎乎的怀抱里说不出话来。再给他一点时间算了，他这么想着，精神逐渐松懈下来，很快就闭着眼睛睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

从奈良县回来后，流川觉得仙道似乎变得更加难以捉摸了。这个周末的下午，他打算去找仙道打球或是陪他钓鱼，刚换好鞋就接到了泽北的电话。

“干嘛？”流川带上家门走了出去。室外的秋阳甚为耀眼，将院落中的植物照得熠熠生辉，肆意交错的繁枝茂叶尽管显得有点凌乱，但是颜色漂亮极了。

“我跟我们队长深津前辈在镰仓市，帮我外婆剥了一早上的栗子，总算剥完了……”

“说重点。”流川毫不客气地打断他的话头。

“喂，好歹朋友一场，不用这么冷酷吧？”泽北嘟哝了一句，紧跟着继续说道，“今天天气这么好，待会儿有时间出来打球吗？”

“嗯。”流川下意识地点头同意了，不过他很快想起答应仙道的事，又改口了，“我问下仙道。”

“我本来就想让你邀请仙道加入，二对二刚好。”泽北说完像是突然反应过来什么，“你们上次在闹矛盾吧？已经和好了？”

“是。”流川皱了皱眉头。

“流川，恕我直言，你打球还得先问过仙道，他是不是管得太严了？”泽北忍不住问流川。

“关你屁事。”流川语气倔傲地回答。

“你这家伙真是……”泽北无奈地叹了口气，“那我和深津前辈先去小球场热身了，等你们。”他说完就挂断了电话。

深津盘腿坐在居舍中央的矮桌前，品尝着泽北外婆做的栗羊羹，他不解地问：“仙道是指陵南高中的仙道彰？”

“是的，怎么啦？”泽北拿起茶碗喝了口茶。

“那为什么找湘北的流川枫打球，会扯到陵南的人？”深津越加疑惑了。

泽北瞄了眼在隔壁间忙着做柿子饼的外婆，压低声音说：“他们两个很有可能是那种关系。”

“那种关系……是哪种关系啊？”深津茫然地眨了下眼睛。

“前辈你也太迟钝了吧，这样都听不懂。”泽北摸了摸他的和尚头，一本正经地说，“恋人。”

“啊？”性格向来冷静的深津似乎受到了冲击，他那双生来就有些忧郁的眼睛里，流露出惊愣的神情，“你不要胡说。”

“我觉得流川特别在意仙道，不像是普通朋友那么简单。”泽北说着从地上站着起来，走到隔间的纸门旁边，对他外婆说，“外婆，我出去打球了。”

“噢。”外婆笑眯眯地说，“早点回来。”

“好嘞，您要是有什么事尽管打电话给我。”泽北接过深津递来的运动包。

泽北和深津到小球场没一会儿，就看见仙道跟流川沿着公园里的行路并肩走来。

“这两个人太招摇了，外套居然穿同款。”泽北暂时停止防守，直起身来对深津说。

“运动品牌的外套撞衫不奇怪啊。”深津仍然不太相信两个男人的恋情。

走到近处，仙道神情明朗地跟他们打了个招呼，口气随意地说：“本来我约了邻居大叔去渔港垂钓，还没来得及出门，就被流川枫抓过来打球了。”

“你好，山王工业，深津一成，初次见面，请多指教。”深津向仙道伸出手。

“陵南，仙道彰，请多指教。”仙道微笑着跟他握了一下手。

流川对这种寒暄客套毫无兴趣，他取下双肩包，把外套脱了，一并扔在围着球场的铁丝网前。

泽北的眼睛亮晶晶的，他极其自信地说：“要不你们三个联手打我一个吧？”

“殴打？”流川夺过他手里的篮球，冷冷地斜了他一眼，运球奔往篮球架方向。

“喂，你是不良少年吗？”泽北不满地抗议，扭头追上流川，挑衅般截下了他手里的篮球。

“这两个小鬼一碰到篮球……”深津说到一半，无意中瞥见脱下外套的仙道，连短袖都跟流川穿的那件是一样的，他微张着嘴怔愣住了。

仙道刚才是跟流川小跑着来的，不必再热身，他活动了一下筋骨加入球场上的战局。

“深津前辈，你在发什么愣？快来！”泽北高声地呼喊。

四位年纪相当的高中生很快都进入了对阵状态，这场比赛一直角逐到暮色四合才结束。

镰仓市秋日的傍晚很是静谧温柔，淡红色的霞光铺满天际，晚风凉飕飕的，在球场四周常绿乔木葱茏苍翠的枝叶间穿行。

“喂，流川，我爸妈已经在帮我办理出国留学的手续了，你大概什么时候去？”泽北从包里拿出毛巾，一边擦汗，一边很随意地询问流川。

仙道眼中闪过一丝异样的神情，他靠着铁丝网坐在地上缄默不言。

“还没决定。”流川朝仙道那边走去，把手里的毛巾递给他。

泽北笑嘻嘻地跟着跑过来：“你爸妈不难相处吧，我搞不好会去你家蹭饭，应该不会被拒之门外吧？”

仙道的心底莫名产生了一种被流川抛弃的窒闷感，语气僵硬地问：“你们两个已经说好一起去美国打球了？”

“是啊，我和流川夏天的时候就谈好这件事了。”泽北很高兴地说。

深津敏锐地发现仙道的脸色不对，心想泽北这小子打球是很厉害没错，可察言观色的能力未免太差了。但他又不好说什么，只能用力地咳嗽了几声提醒泽北赶紧闭嘴。

“深津前辈，嗓子不舒服？”泽北眨着明亮的双眼，一脸纯良地问。

“蠢货。”深津忍不住翻了他一个白眼，从牙缝里挤出两个字。

仙道站起身来，神情有些玩世不恭地看着流川：“不错嘛，作伴的人都找好了。”他短促地笑了一下，抬手拨了拨头发，“我去买饮料。”

流川从未见过仙道这样的目光，明明带着笑意，却透出一股冰冷的淡漠。

仙道冷不防地拽住了流川的手臂，一言不发地拉着他走了。

中途，仙道停了下来，转过身子对流川说：“我给你解释的机会。”

“解释什么？”流川不由得显出困惑的样子。

“既然你没有把我规划进你的人生，为什么要顽固地闯入我的人生？”仙道对流川早已动了真心，说话的语气不免伤感，“你要离开日本这件事，从没亲口告诉过我。是准备等到我答应跟你交往后，再向我交代你要跟北泽去国外打球吗？”

流川沉默半晌才说：“当初有想法去美国打球的时候，我还没觉察到对你的感情。”

“但这个想法并没有因此改变，不是吗？”仙道把视线转向附近的一株枫树，重重叠叠的红叶在夕阳余晖的晕染下变得愈加鲜艳，“之前我就从安西教练的口里得知你要去美国的事，从奈良回镰仓后我一直在考虑这个问题，老实说，我可能不是像你这样非常耐得住寂寞的性格。流川，既然这样的话，不如我们……”

流川倏忽转为沉痛的目光一瞬间打断了仙道的话。

仙道很想把“到此为止”说出来，可就是卡在了喉咙里，先前与流川共同度过的时光，宛如走马灯似的在他脑际一一掠过。

“我可以留在日本，过两年如果我们感情变好了，或许你愿意为了我去国外念大学。”流川放低了声音，“从我决定追求你开始，你就在我的人生里了。”他说着抬起眼来注视着仙道，“你也喜欢我，不是吗？”

仙道呼了口气，他的内心充满了各种复杂的情绪，过了良久才开口说话：“我要是不在意你就好了，成天为了你的事心神不宁，实在伤脑筋……”这么说着，他伸手将流川拉入怀中，“好吧，我投降。流川枫，你赢了。”

泽北经过深津的提示才反应过来自己刚才犯了什么错，他懊恼地拍了拍额头：“今天打球打得太尽兴，我居然忘记流川和仙道的关系非同一般这件事了。真是糟糕，万一他们两个为此吵架那就太难为情了。”

“啊！山王工业的泽北荣治！”一声突如其来的叫喊声吸引泽北和深津同时循声看去，只见从场外跑来一个穿着陵南队服的小个子，他的双眼闪烁着激动的亮光，“你好，我是陵南高中的相田彦一！”

“嗨，你好。”泽北扬手跟他打了招呼，“太巧了，你们球队的仙道刚和我们打完球，他跟流川去买喝的了。”

“不稀奇，仙道学长最近巴不得一天到晚都跟流川待在一起。”彦一说。

泽北尴尬地抓了抓后脑勺，颇为不好意思地说：“不过，我好像让仙道误会了。”

“该不会是你跟流川打球，仙道学长吃醋了吧？”

“差不多。”泽北把事情的经过简略地告诉了彦一。

“啊？”彦一惊诧地提高了嗓门，“流川枫要抛弃我们仙道学长跟你去美国？真是太过分了！”

“喂，不是这样的……”泽北根本来不及解释，彦一已经回过身拿出手机开始打电话通知其他队友了。

深津坐在旁边没讲话，他揉了揉突突直跳的太阳穴，心想，还不如待在泽北的外婆家帮忙剥栗子比较清净。

没过多久，仙道和流川拿着冰镇饮料返回小球场，看见彦一也在，仙道不由得调侃了句：“小彦一，我跟你真是人生无处不相逢啊……”

“仙道学长，这种时候你还有心情开玩笑？”

“这种时候是什么时候？”仙道无辜地眨了眨眼睛，递了罐饮料给深津。

“谢啦。”深津决定喝完饮料就走，他不想卷入镰仓这几个家伙复杂的情感漩涡里。

“那个……我请你们吃晚饭吧。”为了弥补自己的过失，泽北主动提议，他的话瞬间敲碎了深津的计划。

深津一口气上不来，被饮料呛到了，捂着嘴猛烈地咳嗽起来。

“深津前辈，你怎么搞的？喝水也能噎住？”泽北疑惑地抓了下脸颊。

“没事。”深津缓过来，无奈地抬头看了看渐渐泛起宝蓝色的天空。

“不好吧？”仙道悄悄地牵住了流川的手，“怎么说你跟深津前辈也是客人，应该我们请客比较合适。”

彦一下意识地斜了仙道一眼，心中寻思，仙道学长没事吧？男朋友都快跟泽北跑了，居然还要请他吃饭？

正说话间，接到彦一电话的越野和植草拖着一脸疑惑的福田风风火火地赶到小球场。

“我一说请客，你们都来了？”仙道看他们的阵仗像是要跟人斗殴似的，他拉着流川往旁边让开几步。

“仙道，别担心，我们绝对不会眼睁睁地看着你被人欺负的。”越野义愤填膺地瞪着泽北。

“啊？”仙道错愣地看向越野，“你这家伙是不是偷喝你爸的酒了？干嘛胡言乱语的？”

福田着实想不明白，怎么会莫名其妙地跟山王工业的球员发生冲突？他只能暂时保持沉默。

深津感到很头疼，他更想回去剥栗子了，哪怕剥一宿也比现在这样好，而令他最苦恼的是，使得陵南成员大动肝火的泽北，此时却露出一副完全搞不清状况的天真模样。

夜幕逐渐降临，天空整个变成了深蓝色，犹如光带般的银河明澈闪亮，就连云朵都发出朦胧的辉光。

一行人各怀心事地抵达鱼住家的居酒屋吃晚饭。

“有些人真是无情啊！”越野见流川倒了杯玄米茶给泽北，不冷不热地说了一句。

“你到底怎么了？”仙道用奇怪的眼神打量着他，“心情不好？”

“心情不好的人应该是你吧。”植草的眼神在灯火下看起来似乎充满了同情。

“不会啊，我心情很好。”仙道说着，目光含着温存的笑意转向流川，“我输给某人啰。”

流川的脸一下子红了起来，他到现在还有点不敢相信，仙道跟自己确定了恋爱关系这件事。

彦一凑近越野，在他耳边小声地嘀咕：“仙道学长输了为什么还一副这么开心的样子？”

“有可能受了太大的刺激，脑子暂时出问题了吧。”越野真心实意将仙道视作好友，为此，他难过极了，“真是没想到，流川枫这小子脚踏两条船会踏到仙道的头上来。”

“我都快气死了。”彦一最崇拜的偶像遭人横刀夺爱，他的心情也好不到哪里去，垂头丧气地“唔”了一声。

深津用胳膊肘撞了撞泽北，歪着脑袋叮嘱：“吃完饭我们立刻告辞，不要问我为什么。”

泽北吃着醋拌海草，没空理会他，“嗯”了一声点头答应了。

仙道挨着流川坐了下来：“今晚想去看电影吗？有部正在上映的科幻片还不错诶。”

“好。”流川趴倒在桌上，他有点困了，打了个哈欠抬手搓着眼睛。

“你这么会这么可爱？”仙道一旦敞开心扉，就不再掩饰对流川的好感，忍不住抬手揉了揉他的头发。

“喂，不要弄乱我的头发。”流川拉开他的手。

越野和彦一听不见两个人的窃窃低语，看起来像是仙道示好被流川不悦地拒绝了。

“仙道这家伙能不能有点出息？”越野咬着牙忿忿地说。

泽北吃完一碟海草觉得意犹未尽，偷偷地把流川桌上那一碟拿了过来，彦一当场跳了起来，指着他说：“你可不可以收敛一点？”

“啊？”泽北把挂在嘴边的一根海草“呲溜”一声吸了进去，“流川光顾着跟仙道讲话，我看他也是没心思吃东西了。鱼住前辈家的醋拌海草太好吃了。”

越野拉了拉彦一的衣摆，冲他使了个眼色，用气音提醒：“别让仙道难堪，坐好。”

“抱歉。”彦一握紧拳头忍辱负重般向泽北道了个歉，别过脸很是不爽地坐回原位。

“怎么吃碟配菜都要挨训？陵南这小子太奇怪了。”泽北委屈地瘪了下嘴。

上菜后，越野若有所思地看着在给流川剥明虾的仙道，心想无论如何都要给他争点面子回来。

等到吃完饭，仙道起身去外面结账买单，越野果断抓准他离场的时机，故意提高了嗓门对彦一说：“你有没有见过仙道在东京的女朋友？”

彦一立即会意，他睃了流川一眼，紧跟着回答：“见过啊，去年暑假的时候，仙道学长不是带她来镰仓跟我们一起吃过饭嘛。”

昏昏欲睡的流川惊醒过来，他从座位上站了起来，盯着越野和彦一：“仙道在东京有女朋友？”

从洗手间回来的福田显出惊讶的样子：“喂，仙道什么时候冒出个女朋友来了？”

“诶？你居然不知道？”越野看向福田说，“仙道跟那个女孩子国中就一起了，他高中毕业后要回东京的，不出意外的话将来会结婚吧。”

旁观着的深津心想，往后没什么事还是不要来镰仓为好。

泽北捧着饭团，看看越野他们，又看看流川，不禁寻思，难道误会仙道跟流川的关系了？转念一想，刚刚在球场那会儿，仙道不是还牵着流川的手嘛？

“仙道跟他女朋友的感情简直好到令人眼红。”植草补了一句。

一种无以名状的痛楚在流川的心头激荡，他握紧了拳头又颓然地松开了，脸色变得煞白。

“你没事吧？”福田拍了下流川的肩膀，他听完队友们笃定的言语，一时间也有点吃不准究竟是不是真的。

“流川枫，你跟泽北荣治去美国也好，仙道将来总不可能跟两个人在一起的。”越野抱着给仙道出气的心态，语气十分冷漠。

“嗯。”流川垂着视线，声音似乎哑了，他弯身拾起双肩包走出了隔间。

在过道上，仙道见流川低着头迎面走来，故意拦住他趁着没人抱了他一下：“去哪儿？”

流川推开仙道，冷冰冰地说：“关你屁事。”

“怎么了？”仙道拉住流川不放他走，“谁惹你生气了？”

“你没说过你喜欢我。”流川的眼睛忽然红了，口吻却依旧强势。

“喜欢啊，我喜欢你。”仙道不明所以，也顾不得那么多，将他整个人拥抱住，“出什么事了？”

“你有女朋友。”流川的尾音颤了一下，不过他很快就抑止住了这种悲恸的情绪。

“啊？我哪来的女朋友啊……”仙道抚摸着流川的后背，“说起来真是难为情，你是我的初恋诶。”

流川从仙道的肩窝里抬起头来，眉头紧蹙地盯着他的眼睛，见他神情正直坦然，不像在撒谎。

“越野他们说的？”仙道回想队友们的怪异举止，一猜就猜到了。

“嗯。”流川过长的睫毛有些湿润，但他竭力装出一副丝毫不在意的倔强模样。

“我就知道他们今天不给我惹点麻烦不会罢休。”仙道苦恼地皱了皱眉头，他吻了下流川的眼睛，很认真地说，“笨蛋，你就这么不相信自己的眼光吗？我可不是感情生活那么混乱的人，即便是跟你在一起这件事，也是经过再三斟酌才做出决定的。”

流川冷着脸轻轻地吸了下鼻子，这副可爱的样子令仙道内心的防线彻底崩塌了。

“真是伤脑筋啊，你这小鬼居然为了子虚乌有的事险些掉眼泪……”仙道这么说着，目光变得极为温柔，他贴着流川的嘴唇亲了上去。

流川没跟别人接过吻，顿时吓得不敢动了，等反应过来，口腔已经被仙道占领了，他想到此刻他们正身处于居酒屋的过道上，可能随时会被店里的客人看到，满脸通红地往后退了几步企图摆脱目前的局面。

“你在害怕？”仙道发觉流川想要逃离，顺势将他按在了墙壁上。

流川被亲得有些透不过气来，不过面对仙道带着笑意的挑衅，他那股不服输的劲头又冒了上来：“我有什么好怕的？”

“不怕最好，恋爱第一天就听信别人的谣言，我很不高兴。”仙道说完，用身子压住流川继续亲吻他。

流川的心房剧烈地跳动着，他下意识地搂抱住仙道回应起来。

与此同时，在隔间内从深津那里得知真相的越野悔恨不已，彦一更是羞愧得差点钻到桌子底下去了。他们准备找流川解释仙道有女朋友这件事纯属杜撰，哪知刚走出门就看见仙道和流川拥吻的画面。

越野愣了愣，拽着彦一迅速地退了回去，“刷”的一声拉上了格子门。

居酒屋外星光熠熠，铺落在寂静的街道上，行路两旁开满了白色的胡枝子花，在夜色中隐隐发亮。

全文完


End file.
